


Destined

by heyitsrah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Curses, Eventual Smut, Fairytale-like, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fighting, Heats, Love, M/M, Magic, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Trigger Warnings, Werewolf, ruts, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrah/pseuds/heyitsrah
Summary: Yuri Katsuki is a photographer, who has just moved to West Sheen to open up his new studio.Everyone knows everyone here, but nobody seems to really know what happened to the mysterious and scarred ex-model, Victor Nikiforov.Yuri finds himself drawn to Victor, and they grow close, finding themselves falling for each other.When Yuri learns of a local legend, he's shocked to discover that not only is it extremely true, but Victor himself is the real thing!Victor grows afraid once he knows that Yuri has discovered his secret...For who can REALLY love a werewolf?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, yes it's kind of loosely based on Beauty and the Beast, but not quite.  
> The town of West Sheen is fictional, but of course London (England) isn't! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> My best friend Brandon gave me the idea for the curse and the werewolf, so a big thank you and credits to him! <3
> 
> I wanted to tie in fantasy with omegaverse for a reason which will become clear in later chapters!
> 
> Hopefully this does better than my college AU LOL!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please do leave comments ;)

If there was one thing that Yuri Katsuki hated, it was lugging heavy boxes.  
Unfortunately, it comes with the territory when one moves house.  
“Oh here. I've got it!” The moving guy offered, after about five minutes of Yuri struggling with his boxes alone.  
“Th-thanks.” He panted.  
“No problem. So you're the owner of that fancy new studio, huh?” The delivery guy asked as he hauled a heavy box containing Yuri's microwave and a grilled cheese machine out of the moving truck, and carried it into the largest room.  
“How'd you guess?” Yuri blinked in surprise.  
“All your lighting and camera equipment right here.” The guy laughed, patting one of the largest boxes.  
“Oh.” Yuri felt foolish.  
“Lucky you. It's a pretty swanky-looking place. I bet you'll have heaps of customers. We've never had a photography studio around here before.” The guy smiled.  
“Oh, you're from around here?” Yuri was surprised. “I assumed you were from…Well…Not this small town.” He chuckled.  
“Born and raised here.” The guy replied, “The name is Jean-Jacques Leroy, but you can call me JJ. Everyone else does.”  
“Yuri Katsuki.” Yuri replied, and the two men shook hands.  
“Y’know, this was my only job for today, so if you want a tour of the place after this, I wouldn't mind. Everyone here is pretty neighbourly. Well…Almost everyone.” JJ laughed.  
“Oh, well thank you! I wouldn't want to ruin your evening though…” Yuri hesitated.  
“Not at all. My fiancée is working late today, so I won't see her until evening anyway. I'm more than happy to show you around, introduce you to some people…” JJ smiled.  
“Okay, well, thank you. That'd be really helpful. Maybe I can buy you a drink to thank you for all your help?”  
“Don't sweat it, I’m not looking for anything. But we do live on the same street, so I wanna be neighbourly.”  
“No way! You live up this street?!”  
“Yup. Six doors down.” JJ confirmed.  
“Small world!” Yuri laughed.

  
The rest of the morning was spent moving his stuff in, and unpacking essentials.  
JJ finished his job for the day, and said he'd meet Yuri out the front at four O’clock, which gave Yuri enough time to shower and change, then sit down for a while with a cup of instant noodles and some salad.  
At five to four, Yuri dragged his jacket on, pocketing his now-charged phone, wallet and keys, and headed out of the door.

 

“Ah! You're just on time.” JJ greeted, and they walked up the street companionably.  
“So are you from London in general?” JJ asked.  
“Well, I was born in Japan. I'm Japanese, but my family moved here when I was a baby. We lived in Bethnal Green.” Yuri responded.  
“Oh wow, that's pretty cool!” JJ nodded his approval. “I've always wanted to visit Japan.”  
Yuri smiled at this. “It is beautiful; we go back usually once a year.”

 

JJ led Yuri down an alleyway, and to a parade of shops.  
“Here, you have your local store, a florist, barber and hairdresser, a café…By the way, they sell the BEST food around! They've won multiple awards for it.” JJ chattered, pointing everything out.  
He showed Yuri all the bus stops, the local tube and overground station, the post office…Everything he needed to see.  
Of course, Yuri found his studio easily, and sighed.  
He couldn't wait to start work there!  
Already, he'd managed to get some bookings for his opening week!

 

When, at last, the pair found a pub, Yuri insisted on buying JJ a drink.  
“Just a lemonade please.” JJ said. “I have to be up early tomorrow – more driving!”  
“Okay…Two lemonades, please.” Yuri asked the barmaid, handing over his money. “Thank you.”  
The barmaid gave him a big smile as she served two cold lemonades straight from the fridge behind the bar.  
“You're new around here, aren't you?” She observed.  
“Uh, yeah, I'm Yuri Katsuki.” He grinned.  
“Mila Babicheva.” She replied, shaking his hand. “Stick around, handsome!” She winked, before sashaying away to serve the next customer.  
Yuri blushed hard.  
“Looks like you already have an admirer!” JJ teased. “One more stop on the way home, by the way!”  
“Oh? I thought I'd seen everything I needed to?”  
“Yeah, you have. But this is just cool.”  
“JJ! Hi!” A voice called, and the taller man whirled around. “Oh hey Phichit. This is Yuri Katsuki; the new studio owner! He's just moved in today.”  
“Hey Yuri, nice to meet you. Looks like we're neighbours! I've been out all day…Sorry I missed you, but welcome to West Sheen.” Phichit smiled kindly. “I live next door to you.”  
“Oh wow! Well hi, don't worry about it. JJ helped a lot!” Yuri insisted.  
“I've been all over London searching for jobs. My last place made a load of us redundant.” Phichit explained. “Not much call for someone like me.”  
“Do you have a CV left over?” Yuri asked, “I don't have many staff yet. Only a receptionist and two assistants so far. I have the fun task of interviewing and employing for a couple weeks!”  
“Oh sure.” Phichit rummaged in his satchel, pulling out a CV in a clear plastic wallet.  
Yuri scanned over it, sipping his lemonade.  
“Looks good.” He concluded. “You know, you'd be good at advertising and promotion…How about social media as your main platform? That's the best way to get the word out, right?”  
“Are you serious!?” Phichit's eyes lit up.  
“Sure.” Yuri nodded. “Just come in on Monday, show me what you can do, and we’ll go from there.”  
“Thank you so much! Can I buy you a drink? Or a pizza? Anything?”  
“Why don't we all share a pizza at my place?” Yuri suggested.  
“I'm in.” JJ finished his lemonade.  
“Me too!” Phichit added, and the trio stood, thanking Mila the barmaid before trooping outside.

 

  
..

 

  
“Now THIS is the place I wanted to show you!” JJ grinned, pointing to a large mansion tucked away, backing onto a small wooded area.  
“Creepy.” Yuri breathed. “So who lives there?”  
“Oh, this ex-model called Victor Nikiforov.” Phichit piped up. “He was absolutely GORGEOUS! The hottest guy I've ever seen!”  
“Actually, I have to agree.” JJ chuckled, “I'm straight and even I thought he was attractive!”  
“So…What happened to him?” Yuri frowned.  
“Nobody really knows.” JJ answered.  
“Yeah, it's all a bit of a mystery, really.” Phichit nodded. “He just quit his job one day, and apparently had a huge breakdown. I've seen him around sometimes, and he's just lost his spark…He's still hot, but his face is all scarred and cut up. I think maybe something might have happened to him, and it affected his looks or something. Maybe…Maybe his agency let him go?”  
“Yeah. The poor guy looks lost these days.” JJ sighed, leaning on the black railings. “He's just…He's always so downtrodden and sad, his eyes have dark circles, and he just looks…I dunno.”  
“Depressed, maybe?” Phichit offered.  
“Yeah.” JJ nodded solemnly.  
“Aww, poor guy.” Yuri said sadly. “Must be awful.”

Victor Nikiforov…  
Yuri wondered what he looked like.  
Would he ever find out?  
Just how hot WAS he anyway?  
Shrugging to himself, Yuri turned around and accompanied his friends back to his new home to order their pizza.

 

 

  
..

 

 

  
Saturday dawned, and it was a warm and sunny spring day.  
Yuri stretched in his new bed, checking the time.  
8:30 exactly!  
He rolled out of bed and padded into the kitchen, opening a packet of pills, swallowing one down with some water.  
Suppressants.  
As an alpha, Yuri got ruts every so often, but he'd never had anyone to share one with.  
It was lonely, and difficult to manage, but Yuri did.  
Just.

 

He shrugged his hoodie on, and pocketed his wallet and keys to hurry down the local convenience shop to buy some essentials.  
Stocking up on milk, bread, cereal and coffee, Yuri browsed the lunch and dinner options, selecting a chicken salad sandwich from the fridge, and some ingredients for a bolognese that evening.  
Once he'd finished picking up some more essentials, he headed to the tills to pay.  
“Hi there! Yuri, right?” The girl behind the counter smiled pleasantly.  
Yuri blinked in surprise. “Um…Yes. How did you know?”  
“Word travels fast!” She laughed softly. “Do you remember me? We used to go to school together!”  
Yuri frowned a little, looking at her face, and then beamed.  
“Yuuko!”  
“That's right! It's me! How are you?!”  
“I'm great thanks, how are you?”  
“Yeah, good thanks. Look!” She flashed a ring at Yuri. “I'm married now! My husband and I have triplets – all girls!”  
“Aww congratulations.” Yuri grinned, genuinely pleased for his childhood friend.  
“So I'm Yuuko Nishigori now. What about you? Are you with anyone?” Yuuko asked, tilting her head.  
“Uh, no. I'm still single.” Yuri replied sadly.  
‘Always will be’ he thought to himself.

 

  
Yuri paid for his shopping, and then bid his old friend goodbye.  
He'd just turned around when he heard Yuuko speak again; “morning Victor!”  
Yuri collided with someone.  
“OOF! Oh, I'm sorry, I…”  
“It's alright. Entirely my fault. I didn't sleep last night. I'm a little hazy.” A smooth, deeper voice replied.  
Yuri looked up, and was met with tired but beautiful sky blue eyes and an incredibly handsome but scarred face...  
This must be Victor Nikiforov!  
The man WAS attractive! More than that – he was breathtaking;  
Platinum-silver hair, alabaster skin and chiselled features.  
Despite the sharp angles of his face, he looked soft and kind, but there was a definite sadness on his face.  
Victor was about six foot tall, maybe just shorter, and slender but with some definite muscle.  
Yuri realised that he must have been staring, when Victor glanced questioningly at him.  
“Are you okay?” He asked gently.  
“Um yeah. Yeah. I uh…” Yuri looked away.  
He felt stupid.  
Turning out of the doorway to walk home, he was stopped in his tracks by Victor calling after him out of the door;  
“Wait a second!”  
Victor paid Yuuko for the bread he'd picked up and hurried out of the store, stopping next to Yuri.  
“You're new here?” He asked.  
Yuri nodded.  
“Thought so. I'm Victor Nikiforov.”  
“Yuri Katsuki.”  
“Yuri…” His name rolled off Victor’s tongue easily, and the Russian accent made it sound sexier somehow. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”  
“And you.” Yuri smiled. “I've already heard lots about you. You're some kind of celebrity around here, apparently!”  
Victor visibly swallowed hard.  
“Not really.” He muttered uncomfortably.  
“Oh.” Yuri nodded once.  
“I mean…I've heard the rumours. They're so ridiculous.” Victor sighed.  
“Why don't you correct people?” Yuri suggested gently.  
“Because their versions are kinda better than the truth, I guess.” Victor looked down, sadly.  
He looked up again suddenly.  
“You're an alpha?”  
“How did you know? I suppress…” Yuri frowned.  
“I'm an omega. I have a heightened sense of smell, too.” Victor shrugged.  
Yuri shifted uncomfortably. “Sorry, does it make you uncomfortable?”  
“No.”  
“Did…Did an alpha attack you? Is that what caused all these?” Yuri nodded at Victor's scarred face.  
Victor paled, his eyes widening.  
“No, no! Nothing like that.” He checked his watch. “I have to go. It was nice to meet you…I hope we meet again, Yuri.” He smiled.  
The way he spoke so softly and elongated Yuri's name made the alpha shiver.  
God he was so sexy!  
“Y-yeah. Me too…” Yuri smiled as Victor turned into the driveway to his mansion and punched in the code to the gate.  
Yuri watched him go, his heart doing somersaults in his chest.

 


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday morning, Yuri let himself into his new studio for the first time and took a look around.  
There was a reception area, an office, changing rooms, bathrooms, a hair and beauty department, and of course, a gigantic space to be used as the actual studio.  
Yuri whistled to himself.  
There was even a secure cupboard for technical equipment!  
Wandering around, Yuri marvelled over everything.  
He couldn't believe it; he really had his own studio!  
This was really happening!

 

The bell at the front doors to the reception area sounded, and Yuri hurried down the corridor, hands in his back pockets, and spotted Phichit at the doors.  
Yuri smiled and unlocked the doors, letting his new friend in.  
“Hey Phichit!” He greeted, “You're early.”  
“Sorry.” The younger man smiled bashfully, “I’m eager.”  
Yuri grinned. “Great start already. Uh…I haven't got anything set up yet; just my computer.”  
“I reckon that's all I'll need.” Phichit nodded confidently. “What would you like me to do?”  
“Well, I won't treat this like a normal interview,” Yuri began. “Asking you questions isn't enough; I beed to see what you can do. So…Would you be able to create social media pages and help me to make some flyers and posters?”  
“Sure!” Phichit nodded. “Do you have Publisher? PhotoShop?”  
“Yep. All on here. I haven't set up a password yet, but I will do. There's also Paint Shop Pro if you want to use that too? I can help for a couple hours but I'm expecting a furniture delivery at 11:30.” Yuri said.  
Phichit nodded. “Okay, I can help you with that.”  
“Are you sure?” Yuri asked, “I don't want to use you for free labour…”  
“Nah, not at all! It's a friend helping a friend! No money needed.” Phichit waved his hand. “I'm happy to help.”  
“Well, thanks. That would be really helpful.” Yuri replied gratefully.

 

  
Phichit and Yuri worked through the next couple of hours, setting up a Facebook page for the studio; Yu-Topia Photographic.  
Within an hour, they already had a few locals following the page.  
Yuri drifted around the building, photographing the various rooms; the changing rooms, the hair and beauty department, the costume and prop holding room, the studio itself…  
He and Phichit uploaded the photos to the laptop and prettied them up, adding them to the Facebook page.  
“I can set up an Instagram page if you like?” Phichit offered, “And an official website.”  
“That'd be great, Phichit, thank you!” Yuri grinned.  
He was seriously impressed by Phichit's enthusiasm, and his skills.  
“Well, I'll head out and get us some coffee to celebrate.” Yuri said. “What'll you have?”  
“Uh…What are we celebrating? Your new studio?”  
“That, and your new job!”  
“You're hiring me!?” Phichit beamed. “For real?”  
“For real! You're incredible at all of this… What do you say?” Yuri awaited an answer.  
“Yes! I absolutely accept! Thank you so much!” Phichit jumped to his feet and shook his friend’s hand vigorously.  
“My pleasure.” Yuri smiled. “So…Coffee?”  
“Just a regular please; milk and two sugars.”  
“Got it.” Yuri nodded, “I won't be long. Take a break, okay? You've earned it. Plus we have furniture to lug around soon!”  
Phichit laughed, saving his work to the laptop as Yuri stepped out of the building, pocketing his wallet.

 

 

..

 

 

  
“Hey, Yuri! Good to see you again.” Yuuko smiled, as he entered the local store.  
“Hi Yuuko. Is this your husband?” He glanced at the dark haired man standing next to her.  
“Yeah, this is Takeshi. Takeshi, this is Yuri Katsuki.” Yuuko introduced.  
“Well hey! You're the talk of the town.” Takeshi smiled. “Everyone's talking about you! Good to meet you!”  
“Oh, thanks. Good to meet you too." Yuri blushed, placing his purchases on the counter and opening his wallet. “Do either of you guys know where I can find a really good cake?”  
“Definitely the café.” Takeshi responded. “They do takeaway, AND they have full sized cakes for sale.”  
“They made our wedding cake.” Yuuko grinned, looking at her husband.  
“It's true. It was delicious. But not as delicious as this beautiful lady right here.” Takeshi kissed her on the temple, making Yuri smile.  
“Awww!” He said, handing over his money. “Thank you. I'll go and check them out. Have a good day.”  
“You too, Yuri!” The couple replied.

 

  
Yuri wandered into the café, and rammed into someone.  
“Oh god, I'm so sorry! I have a habit of doing this lately.” He groaned.  
“We have to stop running into each other like this.” A smooth voice answered.  
 _Victor!_  
Yuri swallowed and looked up, reddening.  
“Aaaand it's always YOU I run into.” He chuckled shyly.  
“Not always. Just twice so far.” Victor gave a small smile. “I'm glad you decided to try this café. Their food is incredible.”  
“So I hear.” Yuri replied. “I'm uh…I'm looking for a cake to share with a friend. I just gave him a job at my studio after a trial morning. So…We’re having a break before all the furniture and heavy stuff arrives.”  
“Ah, would you like an extra pair of hands?” Victor asked, his face brightening.   
“Actually, that'd be great, if you're not too busy…” Yuri responded gratefully.   
“Not busy at all. Happy to help.” Victor flashed him a bright, white smile, and Yuri just about melted on the spot.  
“Thank you.”   
“Not at all. Oh, and you can never go wrong with Victoria sponge…And not just because it's got the female version of my name.” Victor winked.  
Yep.  
That did it.  
Yuri _was_ melting.  
“Haha…I uh…Thanks.” He stammered, turning completely beetroot.

 

Yuri wandered over to the counter and waited to be served.  
“Hi there!” The woman behind the counter greeted warmly, “So you must be Yuri Katsuki! I'm Sara Crispino, and this grumpy pants over here is my brother Mickey.” She jerked her head to the side, where a man stood, putting glass covers over the fresh batch of cakes he'd just put in the display.  
“Morning!” He greeted with much more charm. “Pleasure to meet you!”  
“And both of you. Yuri answered politely. “Could I order one Victoria sponge to take away please? And some chocolate brownies.”  
“Sure!” Sara beamed, pulling on a fresh pair of gloves and opening the glass cover to take out a boxed Victoria sponge cake that could easily feed six people. “This might still be warm; it was baked this morning. I hope that's okay?”  
“Perfect, thank you.”   
Next, Sara picked up the tongs and a paper bag from the dispenser, selecting two brownies, before pausing. “How many would you like?”  
“Just three, please.” Yuri replied.   
Sara picked up another, placing it into the bag with the others, and then put the tongs back where they had been hanging.  
Next came Yuri's coffee order, adding one for Victor as an afterthought.  
Yuri paid and thanked Sara, as Victor helped him carry his purchases outside and back to the studio.

 

  
“Your studio looks fantastic already.” Victor said, before they'd even reached it.  
Yuri frowned at him. “How do you…?”  
“I followed the Facebook page.” Victor grinned.   
“Well thank you. Phichit is the brains behind the social media; he’s fantastic. I'm shocked that he had a hard time finding a job. Still, I get the best guy for the job, so win-win for us both, right?” Yuri laughed.  
“Ah, Phichit Chulanont? Yes, he helped me with my online portfolio some time ago.” Victor recalled. “I paid him grandly for that. His last employers were stupid to let him go.”  
“Yeah.” Yuri nodded. “So you're friends then?”  
Victor shifted uncomfortably. “Well…I'm not sure? I wouldn't say we're FRIENDS, but we do know each other. He's a good guy.”  
Yuri nodded again, and then grinned excitedly. “Hey, you're an ex model right?!”  
“Y-yes…”  
“Well maybe I can take some new headshots for you, and full length photos. Help you build up your portfolio again? And I'm sure Phichit would help you again, too! A guy like you is bound to get a lot of work!”  
“Oh, um…” Victor hesitated. “The thing is, Yuri, I don't do that anymore.”  
“I know, but…You could.”  
“I really couldn't. I'm not good enough.” Victor looked sad and lost for a moment, and something inside Yuri made him want to reach out and hug Victor, but he settled for a hand on the arm instead.  
Victor looked at him, swallowing.  
“Look, I know I'm new around here, and you don't know me from Adam, but…If you ever want to talk about anything, I'm not one to blab. I'd like to be your friend.” Yuri said softly.  
For a moment, Victor stared at him in disbelief.  
“You…Want to be friends with ME?”   
“Well, yeah.”  
And then Victor did something that surprised Yuri; he hugged him...  
Briefly, gently, and then it was over far too quickly.  
“Thank you.” Victor said, barely above a whisper. “You're the first person in a long time to really _want_ to be my friend.”  
“Really? But you're so nice and…”  
“I'm not as nice as you think.” Victor sighed. “At least, I didn't used to be.”  
Yuri frowned, “Well, I think we can be good friends. We all have times in our lives that we regret; I don't think you're a bad person.” He shrugged.  
Victor smiled at him, and then they reached the studio.  
“Here we are!” Yuri announced, opening the doors. “I'm back, Phichit! I've got your coffee and another pair of hands!”

 

  
Phichit looked up from the laptop and grinned.  
“Victor?! Long time no see!”   
“Hello.” The Russian replied shyly. “How are you?”  
“Not bad at all! Yuri here just gave me a job! How about you?” Phichit wandered over with the laptop.  
“Oh, I'm good thank you.” Victor smiled, “In fact I feel better than I have in a long while.”  
He exchanged a soft smile with Yuri, blushing slightly.  
“That's great.” Phichit responded. “Yuri, I set up that Instagram account…What do you think?”  
Yuri peered over his friend’s shoulder and whistled.  
“Wow! This is amazing already!”  
“Aesthetic much?” Phichit grinned. “Victor, what do you think?”  
“Stunning as always, Phichit.” Victor marvelled. “If only I had some skill.”  
“You have skills.” Phichit chuckled. “You're great at organising things. Maybe you could employ Victor too, Yuri?”  
“I only organise my heats, Phichit.” Victor answered modestly.  
“Oh, pshhhh!” Phichit waved his hand. “That and all the timetables you used to draw up, and all your lists. Heats or not, you're great at organising and planning for things. I remember your daily planner that you used to carry around with you everywhere! So organised and so tidy! I used to be so jealous.”  
“Hmmm…You know, I could use another receptionist. Mine is only part time…” Yuri turned to Victor.  
Victor swallowed. “Okay. Uh…What time do you close? Only, I need my evenings free, especially around my heats.” He turned pink.  
“No worries; I'm a fair employer, I think. I've already taken into consideration the needs for heats and ruts, pregnancy and so forth. I'm an alpha, remember? So I'd need time off for ruts too. You'd be given time off.” Yuri explained. “And we close at four thirty.” He finished.  
Victor nodded enthusiastically. “That's perfect. If you really are sure?”  
“Absolutely! I'll need to give you a fair trial like I did with Phichit, though.” Yuri began, “So…Do you think you could take these bookings I've very unceremoniously scribbled down in here?” He handed Victor his A6 notebook, with only one page filled. “I've taken down some early bookings already. I have their names and numbers, and the time and date their shoots are taking place. I just need them to be written down on a timetable or…Something.” Yuri blushed.  
Victor nodded. “Consider it done. Um…Computer?”  
“Use the laptop.” Phichit stood up from the desk, letting Victor take his seat. “I'm about to go to the printer and grab the flyers I made.”  
“Thanks guys.” Yuri said gratefully. “I'm going to set up the lighting in the studio. We half half an hour until the delivery.”  
He turned on his heel and hurried into the studio, smiling to himself.  
This was already turning out to be an amazing new beginning for him, and it had only been four days!

 

 

..

 

 

 

“Yuri! Delivery’s here.” Phichit called through the studio door; “Victor answered the door to them and let them in, but you need to be the one to sign for it, I think.”  
“Okay, thanks.” Yuri followed his friend out to the reception, where Victor was already checking off the furniture on the invoice he'd found on the laptop.  
“I hope you don't mind, Yuri? I found the furniture invoice from when you placed the order. I printed it off…Looks like everything is here. Nothing damaged.” Victor said.  
“Brilliant! Thanks Victor.” Yuri breathed, feeling grateful.

 

Yuri paid the driver a tip, and thanked him as he went on his way.  
“Right, all hands on deck.” Yuri called, “This blue sofa stays in here. Swivel chairs; two on reception, and three togo in the office, along with this new desk. The eternal curve backdrop belongs in the studio…” He fired off instructions, reading the floor plan that Victor had found and printed off.  
Everyone set to work, helping each other to heave and lift, put down and manoeuvre, until, finally, everything was in its place.  
“This looks amazing, guys. Thanks so much for your help. Time for cake!” Yuri announced.

 

It had been a good day.  
Victor was very efficient; he'd taken it upon himself to even call to confirm the bookings, and then made up a timetable spreadsheet on the laptop, before purchasing a diary from the stationery shop, and gifting it to Yuri, having already written down the bookings.  
“This is amazing, Victor, thank you.” Yuri smiled.  
“Not at all.” Victor blushed lightly. “The diary is a welcome gift. It's not much but…I'm glad you like it.”  
“I love it!” Yuri corrected, “Well, I have a present for you too; you've got yourself a job! I'll make it all official for you and Phichit before you both leave today. There are contracts and tax forms to go over, but you've both secured jobs here.” Yuri told him.   
Phichit heard as he wandered into the room, carrying a box of flyers and whooped.  
“Thanks Yuri! I'm so excited to start for real!” He bubbled with enthusiasm.  
“Me too. I haven't had this much to be happy about in a long time.” Victor accidentally blurted out.  
He bit his lip, regretting it.  
Yuri gave him a soft and sympathetic look, but didn't press for more.

 

  
As Phichit bid them goodbye that afternoon, Yuri and Victor locked up.  
“We make a great team.” Yuri commented. “I already love the studio.”  
“Me too.” Victor smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “And…Well…I'm really glad you moved here, Yuri. I can't wait to get to know you better.”  
Yuri blushed hard.  
“I can't wait to get to know you better, too.” He replied bashfully.   
The pair smiled at each other.   
“I'll see you tomorrow…Boss.” Victor grinned, winking at Yuri, before turning around to walk up his street.  
Yuri sighed as he watched Victor walk away.  
Oh yes…He really DID like being here already!


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~The next two weeks were busy for Yuri and his new friends;  
Yuri interviewed new staff, gave them trials, and employed some of them.  
After his first two photo shoots had been huge successes, Yuri was pleased and treated everyone to lunch on Saturday, in the City.  
“To friends, and to a successful first couple of weeks!” He toasted everybody with his glass of water. “Thank you everyone for all your help and making me feel so welcome.”  
His eyes drifted to Victor, who he'd noticed had come out of his shell a little more over the fortnight.  
Victor looked up at that moment and their eyes met.  
They both blushed, looking away briefly.  
Something about Victor was still mysterious, but Yuri was intrigued.

 

  
On Monday, Yuri was preparing for a school photo session at a local school, when Victor sidled into the room.  
Yuri was hit by a strong scent of sweet, sugary aroma, much like candyfloss.  
He noticed that Victor was looking uncomfortable and fidgety.  
“Um…Yuri?” The omega asked.  
Yuri took a deep breath in…Big mistake!  
He smacked his hand over his nose.  
“Oh god you smell so good.” He groaned, feeling a stirring inside him…  
Arousal.  
“Yuri, I'm sorry…My heat…It just hit me, I wasn't expecting it yet!” Victor whimpered.  
“It's okay. Just go.” Yuri replied, his voice muffled. “C-come back when you feel…Feel better.”  
“Thank you.” Victor tore out of the room and the building.  
Victor's aroma was so strong, but so good.  
It took all of Yuri's willpower not to go into rut right there and then!  
Locking the office door, he panted hard, before trying to take some deep, calming breaths.  
His efforts weren't working; he was hard and desperately needed release.

  
Grabbing some tissue, he unleashed his erection and pumped up and down his shaft, closing his eyes.  
The scent from the omega still lingered, and it drove Yuri wild.  
The alpha thrust into his hand, trying to remember if an omega had ever made him react this way purely from scent.  
The answer was no; this had never happened before.  
All too quickly, he was coming hard, spilling into the tissue.  
Steadying himself on the desk, he tried to catch his breath.  
If this happened whilst he was on suppressants, what would he be like when the time came for him to stop medicating and let himself rut?!  
The thought terrified him.

 

Tossing the tissue into the wastepaper basket, Yuri unlocked his door and tiptoed to the bathroom.  
As soon as he entered, the strong scent of another alpha hit him, and he recoiled.  
“S-sorry.” One of his new hair stylists said. “I know this is the men’s room, but…”  
“You're an alpha?” He guessed, washing his hands.  
The woman nodded. “I could smell a really strong scent of omega and I couldn't handle it. I'm not suppressed. I figured it was in the women's bathroom so I came in here until it passed.”  
“It wasn't the women's bathroom.” Yuri said, “It was…Well, it wasn't in there. A colleague was hit by a surprise heat! They came in to warn me and I sent them home for their safety.”  
‘I should call him and see if he made it home safely!’ Yuri thought to himself, suddenly feeling guilty.  
He excused himself, hurrying back to the office.

 

  
Leafing through the staff address book, he found Victor's number and called his mobile, hoping he'd be able to pick up.  
“Hello?” A strained voice on the other end answered.  
“Victor, are you okay? Its Yuri. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sent you home alone like that. Anything could have happened. I'm a terrible friend and boss!”  
“Nonsense. You aren't terrible! I got home fine thank you; I ran here. It wasn't far…My heat hasn't fully begun yet. I need some help…I'm unprepared. I know you have no more bookings after the school photos…Could you maybe…?” Victor trailed off.  
Yuri swallowed. “Oh, uh…Victor, I've only known you a couple of weeks. I don't think I can just mate with you…”  
There was a silence.  
“N-no, I meant would you just help me? Make sure I stay hydrated, fed, clean…Maybe your scent will help me too. Your scent is calming. You're the only alpha I've ever trusted.” Victor admitted.  
Yuri was stunned. “Really!?”  
“I know it sounds strange, but there's something so calm about you. I feel safe with you, like I can open up. You can say no if you want to, if it's too difficult. It's just that usually I'm so organised and so prepared for my heats, and this one hit me like a bus! Just out of nowhere.” Victor said.  
Yuri bit his lip thoughtfully.  
“Sure, I'll help you. I'll have to take some more suppressants, but I think I can do it. No sex though, okay? Even if you beg, plead…Whatever. I'm sorry, but I think it's important that we lay down those rules now.” He breathed.  
“Thank you. Honestly, I’m not looking for sex anyway. The thought terrifies me right now.” Victor replied in a small voice.  
For a moment, Yuri wanted to ask why, but he thought that was unacceptable right now, especially since they'd only known each other a number of weeks!  
“The school photos should be done by two.” Yuri said, “Is three O’clock good for you?”  
Victor hummed at the end of the phone, and Yuri guessed that the omega was trying to figure out if he had time.  
“Yes, that should be fine. Thank you, Yuri. Sincerely.”  
“No problem.”  
“Oh, and…Um…I don't suppose you have any old clothes or anything soft that you don't use or no longer want?”  
“I have a whole two bags full.” Yuri confessed. “I'll bring one with me.”  
“Thank you so much.” Victor sighed with relief. “You're an amazing alpha.” He added shyly.  
The call ended and Yuri smiled softly, hoping that he could live up to that expectation, and behave himself around an omega in heat!

 

 

  
..

 

 

  
“Mr Katsuki!” A female teacher in her late thirties waved at Yuri as he stepped out of the van with his equipment. “Thank you for coming. I'm Mrs Northrop. I'm the deputy headmistress.”  
“Hello!” Yuri smiled politely, shaking her hand.  
“Would you like some help bringing your lighting into the photography area?” Mrs Northrop asked kindly.  
“Oh, I'm fine, thank you. My assistant is on hand to help.” Yuri responded, “But thank you for the offer. Ah! Here he is now; this is Otabek Altin. Otabek, this is Mrs Northrop.”  
A younger man of twenty years old stepped out of the van, carrying the lighting support poles over his shoulder.  
He had dark hair and dark eyes, and even dark clothes!  
He looked cool and careless as he extended his free hand to the deputy headmistress and shook hands.  
“Nice to meet you, Mrs Northrop.” He smiled lazily.  
Mrs Northrop seemed a little tongue tied, and grinned broadly.  
“Ahem. Right this way, gentlemen. Year seven and year eight are having their photos done first, in the hard courts.” She led them past the playing field, onto a concrete area, lined with white and yellow.

 

The weather was warm and sunny; perfect weather for shooting outside.  
West Sheen Academy was not a very big school, and there weren't that many students, and Yuri noticed that there was one building that definitely stood out from the rest.  
“Mrs Northrop…What is that new building?” Yuri nodded at the new brick building with blue doors.  
“That's the Sixth Form college; it's new to our school. The school itself was opened back in the 60s, but it only became an academy three years ago. The Sixth Form college is three years old, too.” The deputy head explained. “It's further education for sixteen to twenty year olds.”  
Otabek visibly perked up upon hearing that.  
As if he was summoned by Mrs Northrop’s words, a boy with blonde hair swept out of the double doors to the Sixth Form college and breezed past them, pausing to look at the set-up.  
“Oh. Photo day, right?” He asked.  
“That's right. Sixth Form’s group photo is being done at one thirty.” Mrs Northrop explained, before giggling. “Ah! Well this is a small world; Yuri, meet Yuri! Yuri Plisetsky is one of our Sixth Form students; he's just turned seventeen…And Mr Yuri Katsuki here is the town’s new photographer! With that fancy new studio just off the high street.”  
The blonde boy nodded. “Cool, I guess. Well everyone calls me Yura, so that should clear up any confusion.” His eyes swept over Otabek then, who had visibly reddened.  
“Hi.” Otabek said dumbly.  
Yura gave a small smile. “Hi yourself.”  
“Okay!” Yuri stepped in, “You can flirt later. Work now.” He laughed, and Otabek blushed harder, getting back to his job.  
“See you later.” Yura said to him, “I hope.”  
Otabek nodded and watched the boy go.  
Yuri raised an eyebrow, amused.  
“Anyway…Are year seven ready?” He asked Mrs Northrop.

 

 

..

 

 

  
“Who'd have thought older kids would be so hard to photograph!?” Yuri whispered to Otabek after year seven had finished.  
“I know!” The young adult chuckled. “Surely at that age, they know how to stand still for thirty seconds?!”  
“Year eight are just on their way!” Mrs Northrop said.  
“Thanks.” Yuri nodded, taking a swig of water.  
He spotted Yura hovering around, and grinned impishly. “I think that blonde guy likes you!” He teased.  
Otabek looked up and smiled shyly. “Lucky me!”  
“Do you think he's old enough for you?”  
“Maybe. He's over sixteen, so…”  
They were interrupted by the year eight students taking their seats.  
They were just as restless as the year sevens, and Yuri exchanged a glance with Otabek.

 

“No way!”  
“I'm telling you; I heard it!”  
“You're lying.”  
“Nah, straight up! I heard it. Why don't you believe me!?”  
“That wolf only howls when it's found a mate. I read it in the story.”  
“Well maybe it's found a mate then, duh!”  
“Werewolves don't exist, idiots!”  
Three young teenagers were arguing amongst themselves, and their accompanying teachers were trying to silence them.  
But to no avail.  
One girl rolled her eyes and sighed. “Excuse me? Mr Katsuki?”  
Yuri whirled around in surprise. “Yes?”  
“Do you believe in werewolves?” She asked.  
Yuri chuckled. “No. I can't say I do.”  
“There's a legend around here. It's relatively new…Some guy turns into a werewolf every month, and the legend says he will only howl once he's found his true mate. This muppet here thinks he heard the wolf howling last night.” The girl raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.  
“Uh…Well, I didn't hear any howling.” Yuri admitted.  
“Told you!” The girl said triumphantly.  
The boy next to her gave her a sour look and tutted; “Mr Katsuki, you've been here a few weeks, yeah?”  
“Yes…”  
“So have you heard the story yet?”  
“No, I haven't.” Yuri shook his head.  
“Basically, there's this creepy mansion backing onto the woods, and this tall Russian model dude lives there. Anyway, he got cursed for being too vain, and now every night for a week, every month, he turns into a wolf. And the legend says that if he howls, that means he's found his one true mate. Well, I heard howling last night.” The boy sat back and folded his arms, one eyebrow cocked.  
Yuri frowned.  
The mansion backing onto the woods was Victor’s.  
He suddenly felt protective of Victor; the man had clearly been through a lot, not that Yuri knew WHAT, exactly, but he felt a need to defend him.  
“Actually, I work with that man.” He said carefully, “Victor. He's really kind and really shy. He's one of my receptionists at the studio. We’re friends...I think I'd know if he was a wolf.” He chuckled.  
The boy looked deflated and the girl smiled. “See?”  
She crossed her legs and smoothed her skirt, smiling sweetly to practice for her photo.  
“Mr Katsuki? I think we're all ready now.” Mrs Northrop said at last, as the teachers stood at the ends of the class rows.  
Yuri nodded, and positioned himself behind the camera, fully aware of Otabek flirting with the Sixth Form student from earlier.

 

 

..

 

  
Yuri drove from his house that afternoon, after he'd dropped everything back at the studio and picked up supplies from the shop for Victor.  
He'd rummaged through his bags of unwanted clothes and taken one bag with him.  
Standing at the gates now, engine still running, Yuri pressed the buzzer on the pillar.  
“Hello?” A tired but hopeful voice answered.  
“Victor, it's me, Yuri. I brought you some things, and I'm here, as promised.” Yuri spoke nervously into the intercom.  
“Yuri! Thank goodness! Come through.” Victor's voice audibly cheered up, and the gates opened.  
Hopping back into the drivers seat, Yuri drove through the gates, and they closed behind him as he parked on the drive.

  
Stepping out, Yuri hauled the bags out of the passenger seat, and was stunned to see Victor waiting at the door.  
Yuri was thankful that he had suppressed a little more, as the omega’s scent was definitely stronger and all the more delicious!  
“Victor! It's not safe for you to be out here when your scent is this strong.” Yuri warned. “Please go back inside!”  
Obediently, Victor backed into the doorway again and helped Yuri carry the bags in.  
“Thank you again for doing this. Really. I've never had this happen before.” Victor looked troubled. “I think it must be a reactive heat.”  
“Hmmm maybe?” Yuri replied thoughtfully. “But to what?”  
“I…I think it's you.” Victor stammered. “Your scent is so nice and calming…For the first couple of weeks, I was receptive to it, which has never happened before; I've never been attracted to anyone before. And now, the closer to my heat that I get, the stronger the feeling is.”  
Yuri stared at him.  
“Are you saying you want me to be your mate?” He asked slowly.  
“I don't know. Not for now. We don't know each other that well…But, I know that I want to at the very least share a heat with you. Even if we don't mate.” Victor replied.  
He paused to wipe the sweat off his forehead.  
“I'm sorry. It's too hot…I have to…” He removed his sweater and t-shirt, and Yuri swallowed hard as he was met with a body as beautiful as Victor's face.  
The omega had incredible abs and a pelvic line to be envied.  
As toned and slim as Yuri was, he instantly felt envious, and self-consciously pulled at the hem of his own shirt.  
“I'm sorry. It's so hot for me at the moment.” Victor sighed. “Shall I show you my nest?”  
“You…You want me IN your nest?” Yuri asked, shocked at the suggestion.  
“Well, if you don't mind. If it's too much for you, could you just guard it from outside instead? Either way it's your scent I need.” Victor said bashfully, his blue eyes pleading.  
“Okay, but no sex, remember?” Yuri answered firmly.  
Victor nodded, and led the way upstairs, giving Yuri a quick tour of the huge house as they went.

  
Upon reaching a room upstairs, Victor hesitated, and then turned to Yuri and chuckled nervously.  
“I've never had an alpha in here before.”  
“I've never shared a heat with an omega before.” Yuri confessed. “I've never had a relationship either.”  
Victor looked genuinely stunned. “Really!? I find that hard to believe.”  
“Sadly it's true. Apparently I'm not appealing.” Yuri said sadly.  
“Hmm. Well people have no taste, then.” Victor gave a soft, affectionate smile and a pink blush dusted itself across Yuri's cheeks.  
“I've never had a relationship either.” Victor said into the silence. “But I really am unappealing.”  
“No you're not. I think you're lovely.”  
“I used to be kind of arrogant. I think it scared people off…I didn't mean to be like that, I just…” Victor tried to find the words, but failed.  
“Let's not dwell on that now. I think you're great. Give yourself some credit.” Yuri said softly.  
“I can't.” Victor whispered as he looked down, his fringe falling across his eyes.  
Yuri longed to reach out and cuddle him, but he wasn't sure what boundaries he'd be overstepping if he did.  
“So…Shall we? Go into the nest?” Victor asked shyly.  
Yuri swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “Yeah,” he nodded, “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some info about this chapter:
> 
>  
> 
> Mobile = cellphone  
> The City = London city (the main part of/central London.)
> 
>  
> 
> In England, we leave school at age 16 and enter into further education (college) until at least 18. It was made compulsory a while ago.
> 
> Anyway, Sixth Form is technically 'the sixth year of secondary (high) school', for age 16+ And is basically college, but on the same campus as the school.  
> No uniforms are worn in most Sixth Forms.
> 
> Headmistress/headmaster = principal.
> 
> Deputy headteacher is...well, the 'second in charge'. 
> 
>  
> 
> Year seven - age 11-12  
> Year eight - age 12-13
> 
>    
> An Academy is basically a glorified name for a high school who have been granted 'academy status'. I have no idea why, either.
> 
>  
> 
> Age of consent in England is 16.
> 
> I've aged Yuri Plisetsky/Yura/Yurio (whatever you want to call him) up to seventeen, and Otabek to 20 for the purpose of this fic.  
> The other characters are all the age they are in the anime.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth update in 36-48 hours?
> 
> Yay for me being sick and having more time to write!(?)
> 
>  
> 
> Here begins the mystery...And a little smut and fluff ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Yuri stepped nervously into the nesting room behind Victor and hesitated in the doorway.  
The scent was overpowering in here, and for the second time that day, Yuri was glad he'd suppressed even more!  
“Aren't you coming in?” Victor asked.  
“Um, okay…” Yuri cautiously padded into the room, leaving his shoes outside the door.  
Peering around, he spotted some fluffy blankets on the mattresses, covered by towels in one area.  
There was even a fridge in one corner of the room, and two large fans.  
Cushions and pillows were dotted around the place, and extra blankets and towels.  
But it wasn't enough, even Yuri could see that.  
He was glad that he'd brought some old clothes and bedsheets.  
Sliding the sack across to Victor, Yuri gave him a tentative smile; “these are for you.”   
Victor eyed him tenderly and smiled, before carefully opening the black sack and peering inside.  
Inhaling Yuri's scent, he closed his eyes and hummed softly.  
“Perfect! Thank you.”  
“You're welcome. I hope they help.”

 

  
“Yuri…This might sound strange, but…Do you like puppies?” Victor asked, as he slowly pulled out a soft sweater from the sack and admired it.  
“Aww I LOVE puppies!” Yuri beamed. “Why? Do you have a puppy?”  
“Not yet.” Victor replied.  
“Oh, are you planning on getting one?” Yuri inquired.  
“Something like that.” Victor responded awkwardly. “I do have a fully grown poodle called Makkachin.”  
“OHHHH! So that would explain the howling!” Yuri laughed.  
“What?” Victor looked stricken for a moment.  
“Nothing, just one of the kids at the school photo session said they heard howling coming from here last night and thought it was a wolf!” Yuri laughed.  
“Ah.” Victor replied.  
“They seem to believe that legend. Now they think you're some wolfman or something.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “Kids, huh?”  
“Well it's not the strangest rumour I've heard about me!” Victor chuckled. “Makkachin is downstairs; I'm surprised he didn't come and greet you…”  
Almost instantly, a brown, unclipped poodle bounded into the room and barked excitedly, dancing around Victor and Yuri.  
“Hey! You must be Makkachin!” Yuri stroked the dog’s head. “Aren't you cute?”  
“He's adorable. Such a good dog!” Victor beamed proudly as he ruffled the poodle’s fur, “He's my best friend.”  
“Awww. He seems to really love you. OOF!” Yuri was knocked backwards and assaulted with licks from the affectionate brown dog.  
“Makka!” Victor scolded, and Makkachin got off Yuri and sat obediently, wagging his tail. “I'm sorry; he's a little over-excited!”  
“It's fine. No harm done.” Yuri laughed. “I love dogs!”  
Victor's smile widened as he helped Yuri up.   
“The bathroom is out the door, second door to your right. There are clean face cloths in the top drawer.” Victor said, guessing that Yuri wanted to clean the slobber off his face.  
“Thanks!” The alpha replied. “I'll be right back.”

 

 

  
..

 

 

  
Makkachin had been sent downstairs with plenty of food and water, until a dog-sitter came to collect him.  
The poodle was always looked after for a few days until Victor's heat was over, and then he'd come home.  
Victor bid him an emotional goodbye, and Yuri realised then that he really DID consider Makkachin his best friend.

 

“Are you okay?” Yuri asked gently.  
Victor nodded sadly. “Yeah. I just hate Makkachin leaving. I know it's only for a few days, but…He really is my best friend. I'd be all alone if I didn't have him.”  
Yuri placed a placating hand on Victor's arm.   
“He’ll be well looked after…And now so will you.” He said softly.  
Victor began to purr, resting his forehead on Yuri's and closing his eyes.  
Yuri's heart hammered at the bold gesture, and he wasn't sure how to respond.  
He didn't want to overstep any boundaries or frighten the omega off.  
Instead, he gingerly ran his fingers through the taller’s platinum hair, and Victor purred even louder.  
Although omega purring was slightly different to that of a cat, the thought of ‘purring’ reminded Yuri of something;  
“You never asked if I like kittens.” He joked.  
“Do you?” Victor asked.  
“Yeah, I like kittens and cats. What about you?” Yuri quizzed.  
Humming quietly, Victor spoke; “I do too. I'm just…More of a dog person.”  
Yuri just nodded, and something in the atmosphere changed.  
Victor let out a soft whine, and began to get restless.  
He hurried into the nest and laid down, one hand on his forehead, in an attempt to calm his hazy thoughts.  
The look on his face registered discomfort and – if Yuri wasn't mistaken – fear.

 

A few minutes passed, and then Victor croakily summoned Yuri.  
The alpha padded into the nest, and was hit with a wall of pheromones!  
 _Candyfloss…_  
 _Again_.

But it was so enticing and delicious, and the mere sight of Victor, now nude and dripping with slick, along with the smell, made Yuri hard.  
“Let me touch you?” Victor pleaded. “Just touch, no sex.”  
Yuri was unsure and hesitated for a moment, but Victor was already eyeing up the bulge in his sweatpants.  
“Okay, but JUST touching. No sex at all today, okay?” Yuri said eventually.  
“Touch me too?” Victor pleaded.  
“I dunno…Can you even consent right now?” Yuri questioned.  
“Yes...Please touch me! I can normally take two fingers.” Victor breathed. “I want you inside of me, even if it isn't sex. Please? Before I CAN’T consent?”  
“Well…” Yuri was unsure, but Victor was still JUST logical and rational, for now at least. “Alright.”  
He slowly teased Victor's outer rim with one finger and Victor whimpered with pleasure.

 

  
Yuri inserted one finger and carefully drew it in and out of the omega, who was moaning softly, drenched with slick.  
The alpha had absolutely no idea what he was doing, and decided to just improvise.  
He curved his finger up slightly, and Victor arched his back, moaning louder.  
“Right there.” He breathed, before launching into repeating “oh” over and over, under his breath.  
Yuri inserted a second finger and mimicked the movements.  
Victor responded by moaning even more.  
Releasing some of his scent, Yuri moved faster, and wrapped his free hand around the omega’s leaking member, pumping him.  
Writhing in pleasure, Victor’s eyes darkened with lust, and he bucked his hips, riding against the fingers that were fucking him, and thrusting up into Yuri's hand.

  
His own hand was speeding up on Yuri's shaft, and the alpha growled low in his throat, feeling his release approaching fast.  
“Yuuuriii! I'm coming!” Victor whimpered, and they released together, strong pheromones filling the room.  
Come and slick covered the towels beneath them, and as the pair panted for breath before the next round would inevitably take place, Victor rolled over and kissed Yuri spontaneously on the lips.  
Yuri was completely taken by surprise!  
When Victor stopped kissing him, they both turned crimson.  
“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…” The omega said awkwardly.  
Yuri shook his head slightly. “Do it again.” He requested.  
Shyly, Victor leaned in again, and this time, Yuri was ready; they kissed softly, tenderly.  
Breaking apart, both men were blushing harder.   
Not another word was said until the second round hit Victor, and Yuri helped him through it.

 

 

  
..

 

 

 

Victor was completely spent and exhausted by the time evening fell.  
Yuri had been stroking his hair, enjoying the sound of the omega purring…Because of him, no less!  
A few more kisses had been shared, but Yuri wasn't about to kid himself that someone as attractive as Victor would ever REALLY want him.  
He just needed an alpha he could trust, who could keep him calm.  
That was Yuri, right now.  
“Come on, sleepyhead.” Yuri sighed, “Time to shower.”  
He'd given Victor plenty of water and a little food that he could manage.   
Now it was time to wash and then get some rest for tomorrow, when the next wave would inevitably hit.

 

Yuri helped Victor into the bathroom, and into the shower.  
“I won't come in, alright? I've got to tidy up your nest for you…If that's okay?”  
“Okay.” Victor nodded.  
“You're such a good omega, and you should have a nice, fresh nest. So…If you let me, I'll take care of that for you.” Yuri added.  
Victor smiled wide and purred at the praise. “I'll let you. Thank you…Um…I might be in here a while. After every wave, I take really long showers, so just pick out a bedroom that you want to sleep in. My room has an en-suite bathroom, so if you wanted to shower too, then you can.”  
“Are you sure?” Yuri hesitated.  
“I'm sure. My bedroom is the room next door to my nesting room, with the three white and one dark purple walls. I'd love you to sleep in there. Help yourself to the kitchen and any food, too. I never eat much during a heat, and it needs to be eaten.” Victor insisted. “I usually end up throwing food out; it's such a waste.”  
“Well, thank you.” Yuri nodded gratefully. “I'll go and busy myself then. Thanks again, enjoy your shower.”  
“Yuri?…Thank _you_. Sincerely."  
The pair smiled at each other and Yuri closed the bathroom door behind him, setting off to tidy Victor's nest.

 

 

..

 

 

  
The night was warm, with a gentle breeze.  
Yuri had showered after tidying the nest, and put on a wash to clean the blankets and towels.  
He had cooked some carbonara and vegetables for dinner, leaving a portion for Victor in the microwave, just in case.  
Sitting at the kitchen table, Yuri worked on his laptop, pushing his now empty dish to one side to clean up in a minute.  
A noise outside disturbed him, and he looked around, through the window.  
A flash of white zipping across the lawn in the darkness took him by surprise, and Yuri froze.  
What WAS that?!  
Tiptoeing over to the window, he peered out, adjusting his glasses.  
Nothing.  
Frowning to himself, Yuri checked that the door was locked, and then went and sat back down to continue with his work.

 

  
It was about half an hour later when Yuri finally grew tired;  
He'd cleared his dinner things away, loading the dish and cooking utensils into the dishwasher, and saved his work, shutting down the laptop and leaving it to charge overnight in the study.  
Padding up the stairs, Yuri heard the unmistakable noise of a howl.  
The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and he froze in his tracks.  
That wasn't a dog!  
Makkachin wasn't even here, either!  
For a moment, Yuri wondered if there was any truth to the story the children had told earlier, but seeing the light still on from under the bathroom door, Yuri breathed a sigh of relief.  
The water wasn’t running anymore, but Victor was obviously still in there.  
Not wanting to disturb him, Yuri crept into the main bedroom and gasped, forgetting all about the howl from outside;  
The room was gorgeous!  
He admired the décor, and his gaze fell onto the luxurious bed at the far side of the room.  
Gingerly, he wandered over to the bed and pulled back the duvet covers.  
Instantly, he was hit by the soft, yet unmistakable, scent of Victor, and it lured him into the bed even more so.  
Snuggling under the covers, Yuri breathed in the smell of the omega, and it quickly soothed him to sleep.

 

Hours later – when the sun was just rising – Yuri heard movement on the landing, and Victor yawning.  
The omega’s footsteps paused outside the bedroom door, and Yuri faintly heard the handle turn and Victor peer into the room.  
“I hope you're having sweet dreams, beautiful.” He heard Victor murmur in a quiet voice, “You may very well be the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  
Yuri's heart fluttered, and he smiled under the covers, as the door closed again, and Victor shuffled back into his nest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter; self-harming.
> 
>  
> 
> But there's also some fluff to make up for it!!!! ^_^

Victor's heat lasted three days.  
On the last day, he had used a toy; a simple, flesh-coloured dildo, which he rode in front of Yuri.  
Purposely, of course!  
He was trying to arouse the alpha enough to mate with him…  
It almost worked, but Yuri had sworn not to take advantage, and had no choice but to settle for masturbating instead.  
However, Yuri was well and truly aroused and his alpha side wanted nothing more than to mate with Victor and completely ruin him for anyone else.  
Logic, thankfully, won in this instance.  
Victor had even offered to give Yuri a blowjob, but the alpha had reluctantly declined, not sure if he'd be able to control himself.  
As much as he was definitely crushing on Victor, Yuri was still unconvinced that the incredibly attractive man in front of him saw him as anything more than just a good friend who happened to be an alpha, and who he could trust.  
It was a little irritating for Victor, who was also crushing big time on Yuri; he thought Yuri was hot and incredibly cute and sweet.  
Not only that, but he knew deep down that he had found the perfect mate; the fact that he was so responsive to Yuri's scent just further proved it.  
Anyway, Victor was patient and didn't complain…Besides, he hadn't exactly been super forward either.  
In fact, he was surprised that Yuri had so willingly done this for him; Victor wasn't exactly an open book after everything he'd been through.

 

During an interval between waves, Victor was drinking and eating a little, whilst Yuri gently stroked his hair.  
“I've been thinking…” Victor began, “Here you are, helping me with a heat, and you don't know that much about me. Is there anything you'd like to know?”  
Yuri blinked thoughtfully.   
“Hmm…Well… I know your birthday, because it's on your forms at work...I know where you live, I know you're an omega…” Yuri paused, trying to think of some questions.  
“Whilst you think of some questions for me, may I ask some about you?” Victor asked.  
Yuri nodded; “Sure!”  
“Okay, first of all: what is your dream in life? It doesn't have to be career related if you don't want it to be.” Victor drank a mouthful of juice.  
“My dream?” Yuri blinked, “Well, opening my own studio was one…Owning my own house was another. I've done both of those. I guess my dream now is to fall in love and get married, have kids, travel and see beautiful places, take photographs of them…That sort of thing. What about you?”  
Victor smiled sadly, “I too would like to fall in love and get married, have children…Travelling is also on my list. I did travel all over the country when I was a model, but…” he cut off, looking down. “I ended up giving it all up.” He sighed.  
“Why?!” Yuri was stunned, “You're hot!”  
He bit his lip; he hadn't meant to blurt that out.  
“I'm not. Not at all…I lost my confidence. I used to be kind of arrogant, like I've said before. It came back to bite me on the ass. I lost all my confidence, grew to hate the way I look. It's my own fault.” Victor looked down.  
“But you're gorgeous!” Yuri frowned, reaching out a hand to soothe Victor, but Victor flinched.  
“Don't. I'm not.” He sighed.  
“You are.”  
“STOP IT!”  
Yuri stopped and his face fell, confused. “Huh?”  
“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you.” Victor put his head in his hands. “I just…I'm not looking for sympathy or reassurance. I don't deserve it.”  
“Well I think you do.” Yuri shrugged, “I think you're handsome.”  
Victor's mouth set in a thin line. “E-excuse me for a minute.”  
Yuri was puzzled as Victor wrapped himself in a robe and left the room.  
He shouldn't just let him go, should he?  
Slowly standing up, Yuri crept after him, pulling on his sweatpants.

 

  
Padding across the landing, Yuri heard soft sobs coming from the bathroom.  
His heart sank and he pushed the door open, speaking softly; “Victor? I…”  
Yuri stopped in his tracks, and Victor dropped what he'd been holding.  
Glancing into the sink, Yuri's heart pounded with shock, and realisation hit him…  
“Yuri…” Victor swallowed.  
“What are you doing? Victor, what have you DONE?!” Yuri cried, smacking a hand over his mouth.  
There were fresh cuts all over Victor's face, and there was no way they'd been done accidentally; Victor's reaction gave it away.  
“I'm sorry.” Victor whispered, backing away. “Alpha, I'm sorry.”  
Victor was trembling, submitting, as if he thought Yuri might attack him.  
“Hey, its okay; I'm not going to hurt you.” Yuri said gently, “Why did you do this? Your beautiful face…” His voice broke as he very carefully cupped Victor's face.  
“I'll clean you up. Don't ever do this again, please? I know I'm not YOUR alpha, but I care a lot for you.” Yuri said, his eyes damp with tears. “Talk to me? Let me help you?”  
“I need to punish myself.” Victor said, “I'm cursed with these looks. I let them determine my whole life! I got too full of myself and…I'm not a nice person.” He wept.  
“But why do you think that? Everyone at work likes you! You have so much more going for you than you think; you're organised and hard-working, friendly and kind…Truth be told, I think you're pretty amazing.” Yuri said softly, smiling.  
Victor's eyes widened a little, and then his mouth settled into a smile, too.  
“Every time someone calls me handsome or gorgeous or beautiful – anything like that – I just get so uncomfortable. I hate it. I'm not! I cut my face because I want to be ugly…Maybe then I'll stop suffering.” He said with a sigh. “Maybe if I'm ugly, I'll stop being punished.”  
Yuri's eyes expressed pain; “Victor…you're beautiful on the inside, and it radiates on the outside too. Please, PLEASE don't do that again? You don't deserve this pain just for acting a little up yourself once. That's no excuse. You're a good person, whether you believe it or not.” He let out a breath. “Let me clean you, okay?”

 

  
Yuri rummaged around for some cotton wool, and ran it under the cold water, retreating back to the nest with Victor.  
The alpha began to gently clean up the cuts Victor had made, using the softest movements he could.  
Victor was resting his head on Yuri's legs, whilst Yuri knelt on the mattress and took care of him.  
“Yuri?” Victor addressed him.  
“Mm?”  
“I've always wanted to have a purpose in life, but I never knew what. Ever since I met you and started working for you, I've finally felt less…Well…Useless.” Victor confessed. “I thought that having a huge house and luxury items would make me happy. They did once, but it didn't last. I'm so lonely here.”  
Yuri stroked the side of his cheek with a thumb. “What about your family?”  
“I never met my father. Useless deadbeat; I don't need him.” Victor scowled, “My mother lives in a posh flat in Islington. Angel, to be precise.”  
“Have you spoken to her lately?”  
“Yes…But I haven't seen her much recently. I've…I've been putting it off. I'm ashamed to face her. If she knew what I've become…”  
“What you've become is someone who seems like they learned from their past and made themselves a better person. You have a job you're really good at, and you said it makes you happy! You've made friends…” Yuri stopped to take a breath.  
Victor was giving him a shy smile. “You really think so, don't you?”  
“I do.” Yuri nodded.  
“Thank you.” Victor looked him in the eyes, and slowly slipped a hand around Yuri's own. “Once my heat is over, may I take you out for a meal?”  
Yuri swallowed. “As a thank you?”  
“Yes, but also more of a date…Type…Thing.” Victor blushed.  
The grin on Yuri's face was wide and bright, his cheeks and nose pink with pleasure. “I'd love to!”  
Victor squeezed Yuri's hand and beamed at him, his eyes less sad than they had been.  
Neither of them said it, but they both knew…This was the start of something.

 

 

  
..

 

 

The last few rounds of Victor's heat were less messy and less desperate than they had been previously.  
Poor Victor was exhausted, and so was Yuri!  
The omega had asked Yuri to help him out again, which he had.  
And the more he pleasured the omega, the better Yuri got at it!  
He became confident in his ability to make Victor come over and over, milking him until his heat was finished.

 

When every last towel and blanket was put into the wash, and the two men had taken it in turns to shower, Victor had another request.  
“Stay one more night, won't you?” He asked. “Now that my heat is over, neither of us have to worry anymore. Perhaps…Perhaps we can sleep together?”  
Yuri’s mouth fell open.  
“Uh…I think it's a little soon to have sex!” He stammered.  
“I actually meant for cuddling.” Victor blinked. “I'm not ready for sex either. Just…it would be nice to have someone to cuddle up to. Only if you want to though. You don't have to.”  
Swallowing down his nerves, Yuri nodded slowly. “Okay, I'll cuddle up with you.” He smiled. “I've never shared a bed before. I hope I don't annoy you or move around too much?”  
“We’ll soon see. Either way, I won't be put off.” Victor reassured. “Would you like some pizza? I can order some…So we can celebrate the end of a successful heat!”  
“Sounds good. But I'll pay half.” Yuri insisted.  
“Oh no, allow me to buy it; you did so much for me these past few days, this is the very least I can do.” Victor requested.  
“You're taking me on a date at the weekend though?”  
“Yes, but that's just a bonus. Please Yuri? Pretty please?”  
“Ah…well, okay. Thank you.”  
“No, thank YOU.” Victor grinned. “You're an amazing friend, and you still barely know me! I hope we can be more than friends soon…” He trailed off shyly.  
Yuri gave him an affectionate look, and gently turned Victor's head to face his, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
“I think we can, Victor.”   
If Victor hadn't been smiling before, he certainly was now!

 

 

 

..

 

 

  
The companions chomped their way through a large pizza and fries that evening, with coleslaw and even chocolate cake for dessert.  
They swapped funny and embarrassing stories, facts about themselves, shared their deepest thoughts and dreams, desires, even a few secrets and hidden talents.  
As the night went on, they both felt themselves really falling for one another.  
Victor felt completely at ease with Yuri, and the same was true for Yuri; he felt at ease with Victor too.  
Photos were taken, and little kisses were exchanged, amongst endless flirting.  
By the time they went to bed, any nerves that either of them had had before were completely gone!  
They felt like they knew each other much better now, and kept talking for a little while in bed, until Yuri dozed off, breathing softly.  
Victor snuggled up beside him, nosing his scent gland, feeling calm and happy for the first time in a long while.

 

 

..

 

 

Yuri was the first to awaken in the morning, and in his still-half-asleep state, he forgot where he was for a moment, until he turned his head to the left and saw Victor curled up next to him, sleeping silently, one arm slung over Yuri's waist.  
‘Did we have sex?!’ Was Yuri's first thought, but then he remembered Victor's adorable request to just cuddle, and he relaxed.  
Smiling, a smitten Yuri mentally recounted last night's events;  
The flirting, the talking, the secret sharing, and a handful of very brief and very gentle kisses.  
But then he also recalled Victor's self-harming, and his smile faded.  
In the pale morning light, even with the curtains closed, Yuri could see the fresh wounds he'd helped to clean up last night.  
Very gently, Yuri reached out to stroke Victor's face.  
‘I should put some ointment on those so they don't get infected.’ Yuri thought.  
At that moment, Victor stirred and gave a soft moan as his eyes fluttered open.  
Seeing Yuri beside him made him smile and snuggle closer, a silent moment of bliss enveloped them both.  
Yuri's fingers were still stroking Victor's face; “How about I clean these up with some ointment?” He asked gently.  
Victor leaned into the touch and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Victor go on their date ;)  
> For those wondering, the 'wolf stuff' starts in the next chapter!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoy this.  
> Need the reassurance! Have been considering abandoning my works lately if I'm honest.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

“Sooo…How was your long weekend?” Phichit grinned knowingly when he walked into the office the following day.  
Yuri and Victor returned to work that day, and Phichit had figured out that SOMETHING had gone on between them.  
“It was great thanks!” Yuri replied.  
“Ohhh I bet it was!” Phichit playfully nudged Yuri and winked.  
“What?” Yuri was confused.  
“Oh come on; Victor was off work for a heat, you call in sick, and when JJ and I came to visit and bring you some soup and goodies, nobody was home…And then, you two just HAPPEN to return to work on the same day? Plus you and he have been flirting for weeks.” Phichit laughed, “Did you…You know?”  
Yuri sighed. “You promise me you won't tell anyone? AT ALL?”  
“I promise. I swear on all my social media. And my hamsters.”  
“Alright…Victor asked me to share his heat…”  
“OH MY GOD, YUUUURIIII!”  
“BUT we didn't have sex. I just helped take care of him.”  
“Uh huh…Does that include any sexual contact at all, or…?” Phichit pressed.  
“Maybe a little.” Yuri blushed, making Phichit squeal with excitement.  
“Oh god, I ship it! I ship it so hard!”  
“And he asked me on a date to say thank you. Plus after his heat was over, he wanted to cuddle up with me and sleep. And uh…We kissed a few times.” Yuri reddened even more, getting excited.  
Phichit had lost his shit already, and was quite literally jumping up and down on the spot.  
“AAAHHH! YURI! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!” Phichit grinned. “Victor is so cute. Mind you, so are you! You'll make the best couple! Oh my god, I JUST came up with the best ship name for you; Victuri! Like ‘victory’, see? Man I ship it so hard, I can't even…”  
“Chill.” Yuri was laughing now. “I'm excited too! I can't believe it…Trust me, I'm screaming to death on the inside! But we've decided to remain professional at work…”

 

A knock at the office door interrupted them, and Victor himself entered the room;  
“Morning, Yuri!” He greeted, “Here are next week's bookings for you; I’ve called to confirm Monday to Wednesday’s customers. I'll do the same for Thursday and Friday tomorrow.”  
“Thank you!” Yuri smiled, accepting the diary back.  
There were a few seconds of silence as he and Victor just stared at each other, blushing.  
“Eeeeep! You guys are so cute!” Phichit squealed.  
Victor looked at him, beaming. “You really think so?”  
“Uh huh!”  
“Thank you! Yuri, I'll see you at lunch…I brought you a piece of that giant raspberry and yogurt flapjack we made yesterday.” Victor turned his attention back to Yuri, and then, in a bold move, he leaned over the desk and kissed Yuri briefly on the lips. “Bye…Oh, and I drew you a little something on that diary page.”   
And with that, Victor let himself out of the office.  
Yuri sighed softly, painting a lovesick smile onto his face.  
Phichit was still squealing. “OH MY GOD!!!! That was amazing!”  
Yuri flipped to the page in the booking diary; “Awww! He drew a little heart. It has V & Y in it. We aren't even official yet!”  
“You two have got it bad!” Phichit chuckled. “Oh! You're not the only ones who have made developments, by the way. Check this out! I was asked to chaperone a date this weekend!”  
He hurried round the side of the desk where Yuri sat, and showed him a photo on his phone;  
The photo was of Otabek holding hands with Yura, the college student.  
“No way!” Yuri snickered.  
“Oh it gets better!” Phichit scrolled through some more photos of the younger pair, mainly just walking and laughing together, until the final two showed Otabek and Yura standing outside what must have been Yura's front door, kissing!  
“Wow! Love is in the air right now, huh?” Yuri sighed.  
“Well it is Spring.” Phichit replied. “Speaking of which, you have a mother and her baby coming in for a photoshoot in half an hour, and it's Spring themed…Lots of chicks and lambs, bunnies and flowers. That sort of thing.”  
“Oh damn! I need to set up the props and my camera!” Yuri hastily stood up and took the filly charged battery out of the charger and slotted it into the camera, along with a new memory card. “Thanks, Phichit!”

 

 

  
..

 

 

  
At lunchtime, Yuri headed into the kitchen area next to the break room, where Victor was waiting for him.  
“Yuri!” He called, patting the seat beside him. “How was the shoot?”  
“Oh, it was okay thanks. The baby was so cute!” Yuri smiled as he took the seat next to Victor.  
“Do you like babies?” Victor asked.  
“Sure I do!” Yuri nodded, and then he paused. “Uh, Victor? Is there a reason you're asking me that?”  
“Well…”  
“I see. Look, we're not even officially dating or anything. We can't just mate now.”  
“But we're seeing each other, aren't we?”  
“Well yeah, I guess. I don't know?”  
“You don't know…?!” Victor looked hurt. “But we've been sleeping together and…And we've kissed!”  
“Nobody's asked. How do you even ask someone to ‘see’ you?” Yuri frowned.  
“I asked you on a date.” Victor pointed out.  
He had a point…  
“True.” Yuri said slowly.  
A silence hung in the air, and finally, Victor sighed;  
“You're the alpha here.” He hinted.  
Yuri chuckled softly. “Alright…Will you go out with me?”  
“Hmmmm…” Victor wrinkled his nose. “That's not really how you should ask someone.”  
“Um, okay? Then will you be my boyfriend?”  
“You don't sound like you really mean tha…” Victor was cut off by Yuri kissing him hard.  
“Be my boyfriend.” Yuri smiled coyly. “I want you to.”  
“Does this mean we’ll also be mates?” Victor asked hopefully.  
“Let's see how it goes.” Yuri replied.  
Victor leaned in to kiss him, and didn't see Phichit and Otabek entering the room until they heard the two friends clearing their throats.  
“Oh, hiiii…” Yuri turned red.  
“We just made it official!” Victor piped up.  
Phichit squealed again, and Otabek gave a smile; “That's great!”  
“Isn't it?!” Victor sighed, slinging an arm around the alpha.   
“But you're sworn to secrecy, okay?” Yuri added. “I think we just want to enjoy this by ourselves for now with no interference.”  
The others nodded, promising to stay quiet.

 

 

  
..

 

 

On Friday evening, Victor took Yuri on the date that they'd arranged.  
The omega was secretive about the venue, but he'd asked Yuri to dress smart; ‘not formal smart, but smart.’  
Yuri frowned. “What does that even mean?!”   
As he was getting ready that afternoon, he picked out a white collared shirt, beige skinny trousers and a soft burgundy cardigan.  
What should he do with his hair!?  
“JJ seems to style his own hair. I could ask him…” Yuri said out loud to himself, sliding his phone out of his pocket and dialling his neighbour’s number.  
“Hey, JJ? Its Yuri…Hi. Um, are you busy?...Oh great, I really need your help with something if you don’t mind?...Awesome, I'll see you in a minute. Thank you!”

 

 

 

“Okay. You definitely need to slick it back.” JJ decided after a few minutes.  
He'd hurried up the street to Yuri's house and Yuri had explained his predicament.  
“Do you have any gel? Mousse? Wax? Anything like that?” JJ asked.  
“Uhhh…” Yuri looked awkward.  
“That's a no then?” JJ raised an eyebrow. “Good thing I carry some with me everywhere I go. Never without it!”  
He gave a toothy grin as he took a small tub of styling clay.  
“This stuff is extra strong hold, so you should be good for hours! Even if your date ends well, if you know what I mean.” JJ gave an impish smile as he rubbed some clay between his palms, working it through Yuri's hair.  
He worked it into a sexy and effortless, pushed back style.  
“There. Hmm…Do you have contact lenses?” JJ asked, wiping his hands on some tissue.  
“Yeah, why?” Yuri raised an eyebrow.  
“Put those in.” JJ counselled, “Trust me.”  
Yuri just nodded and stood up, wandering into the bathroom upstairs, reappearing minutes later with his glasses in their case.  
“They're in.” He said. “So…Do I look okay?”  
“You're a knockout! If I wasn't straight, I'd fancy you!” JJ folded his arms triumphantly.  
“Thanks. You know, that's not the first time you've made a comment like that; I'm starting to wonder if you really ARE straight!” Yuri laughed. “Thank you for your help!”  
“No worries! Have fun…Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” JJ winked as he left.  
Yuri took one final look in the full-length mirror, then smiled.  
He looked great…He FELT great!  
Grabbing his jacket, he pocketed his keys, wallet and phone, before slipping on his shoes and leaving the house.

 

 

  
..

 

 

 

The restaurant looked fancy, and Yuri was worried as he and Victor met up outside after the latter had finally text him the venue.  
“Are you sure this isn't too expensive? I'm happy with just pizza.” Yuri bit his lip.  
“No way! You're my first boyfriend, and you're incredible; you've helped me so much, and I want to make it up to you. Come on.” Victor slipped his arm through Yuri's, and they entered the restaurant, giving their names to the maître d’ who was stood at the front desk of the restaurant.

 

  
The couple were led to a booth, and took their seats, thanking the maître d’ as he handed them the menu and a wine list, before departing,  
“You look fantastic, Yuri!” Victor grinned, “I hope you don't mind me saying?”  
Yuri blushed. “Thank you. So do you!”  
Victor murmured his thanks, his face pink. “Shall we order wine?”  
“Sure. Um…What do you recommend? I'm pretty clueless about wine.”  
“Well, since neither of us know what we're having to eat yet, our best bet is a Rosé, since they're more versatile. French wine is the best option.”  
“Wow! Sure, I like Rosé. Uh let's see…There are a few French ones here. Why don't you pick?”  
“Hmmm…Domaine de Pellehaut Harmonie de Gascogne Rosé is beautiful. Is that okay with you?” Victor asked.  
Yuri nodded, smiling. “Yes, it's fine by me. Like I said, I'm kind of clueless about this. By the way, your French pronunciation was amazing!”  
“Thank you. I actually took it as a third language.” Victor replied as he called over a sommelier and gave him their wine order.  
He returned moments later, showing them the bottle, and allowing them to taste it before being given the heads up to pour a full glass and leave the bottle on the table.  
“Thank you.” Yuri and Victor chorused as he left.  
“To the best thing that's happened to me in a long time.” Victor raised his glass, clinking it with Yuri's.  
“Did you mean me? Really?” Yuri blushed.  
Victor nodded. “I did, and I really mean it. As soon as I saw you, I just knew.”  
“Oh come on.” Yuri chuckled nervously.  
“No, I'm serious.” Victor looked sad for a moment. “I've been so unhappy, and then I bump into you – literally! – And suddenly, I feel like I have a reason to…Well.”   
“Live?” Yuri guessed.   
“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. That's too much pressure. Sorry.” Victor shook his head slightly. “What I mean to say is…My life is better since you came into it.”  
“Honestly, so is mine.” Yuri smiled shyly.

 

 

The rest of the meal went amazingly;  
They swapped jokes, continued to tell each other more about themselves.  
Yuri now knew about Victor’s mother and his favourite subject from when he was in school, and what had made him want a Poodle of all dogs!  
And Victor knew about Yuri's family, how he adored dogs, and the time Yuri had played practical jokes on his sister Mari until she squirted him with a water pistol until he surrendered.  
Yuri was also stunned to discover that Victor's hair was naturally that colour!  
“I'm serious!” Victor laughed, as they ate their desserts, “I was born with black hair and it just turned a platinum greyish colour as I got older. By the time I was four, it was completely platinum!”  
“Oh? Well I was also born with black hair!” Yuri deadpanned.  
Victor's eyes flew wide, jokingly. “No!”  
“Deadly serious. And then as I got older…Nothing changed.” Yuri finished.  
Victor started laughing.   
“Hmmm…Shall I ask for the bill now?” He was eventually able to ask.  
“Okay.” Yuri nodded, sneaking his hand into his pocket for his wallet.  
“Yuri. I'm paying. I can see what you're doing, put your wallet back.” Victor grinned cheekily. “It's my treat to you.”  
“But…”  
“I know you're the alpha here, but for once, let me do something for you.”   
And that was that.

  
Victor paid the bill, and after they'd thanked the staff, they left, strolling towards the tube station.  
Yuri didn't want the evening to end, and turned to Victor as they waited on the platform, pocketing their Otsyer cards; “Thank you for dinner…Um, do you want to come back to mine?” He asked shyly.  
Victor stared at him, and swallowed.  
“I-I don't mean for sex!” Yuri said quickly, worrying that Victor might get the wrong idea, “It's just that I don't want this evening to end.”  
“I'd love to.” Victor replied, his face cracking into a smile.

 

The tube ride took no time at all, and then the couple were emerging from the underground, and into West Sheen.  
Yuri held Victor's hand boldly, leading the way up his street until they reached his house.  
Turning the key in the lock, Yuri let Victor go in first, then followed behind him, closing the door.  
“Wow! Your house is so nice!” Victor peered all around him.  
“Thanks. Nothing compared to your massive mansion though!” Yuri chuckled.  
“Hmm…No point having a huge house if there's only me living in it.” Victor bit his lip. “But this…This is a HOME. Can I have a tour?”  
“Sure! It won't take long though.” Yuri laughed, “It's only me here.”

 

Yuri showed Victor around the house, and Victor seemed amazed at how cosy and tidy it was.  
He especially loved Yuri's king size bed!  
“You have a king size, even though it's just you?” Victor puzzled.  
“I like a lot of space.” Yuri shrugged. “It's my one real luxury. I love my big bed!”  
Victor nodded, and Yuri guessed that Victor wanted to try it out.  
“Do you want to sit with me in the bed?” Yuri asked.  
Victor looked at him, faintly worried, but said yes anyway.  
The couple slowly got into the covers, and Yuri switched on the electric blanket.  
“Mmm…This is so comfortable.” Victor sighed. “Memory foam?”  
“Yep!” Yuri confirmed. “Um…Do…Do you want to cuddle again?” He asked bashfully.  
Victor beamed. “I’d love to!”

 

They snuggled down into the covers, their arms and legs tangling together as they cuddled into each other.  
Both of them released some of their scents in order to soothe the other, and both of their pheromones blended together to create a wonderful scent;  
Victor's sweet scent with Yuri's slightly woody scent created a delectable cinnamon-like scent, which hit both of them at once.  
And suddenly, the atmosphere in the room changed…  
Victor was stroking Yuri's cheek with a delicate thumb. “You're so incredible, Yuri. You're the most beautiful alpha I've ever laid eyes on.”  
“And you're the most beautiful omega I've ever laid eyes on. You're incredible too.” Yuri replied in a tender voice.  
They both gazed at each other for a few moments, and then slowly inched forwards.  
Their lips met and crushed together frantically, in an open mouthed kiss.  
Before, their little kisses had been nothing more than a peck on the lips, but now…Now, this was frantic making out; tongues, hands wandering, heavy breathing and soft moans.  
“Am I going too fast?” Yuri asked during a pause.  
“Nope.” Victor shook his head. “Be my mate, Yuri? Please?”  
Yuri smiled; “It would be my pleasure!”  
The heated kiss continued, and the couple undressed each other, clothes strewn all over the floor.  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty beginning, and here begins the werewolf part!

Somehow, nerves had been forgotten.  
Whatever had held the new couple back from taking things to the next level, had now completely evaporated.  
Yuri was on top of Victor, both of them kissing passionately, and both now completely naked!  
They'd just agreed to have sex for the first time tonight, and the alpha was secretly thankful that he'd recently purchased some ‘just in case’ condoms since Victor had asked him to share his last heat.  
Victor was holding Yuri in place on top of him, enjoying the kisses and rolling his hips so that their erections could rub against each other.  
“I want you inside me, Yuri.” Victor breathed at last, “Fill me up.”  
“Okay, gorgeous.” Yuri replied, reaching into the drawer beside his bed and pulling out a condom from the box.  
Victor waited whilst Yuri tore open the foil and rolled it on.  
“Um…I've never done this, so…” Yuri blushed.  
“Not to worry.” Victor replied, “Neither have I. But I produce enough slick to lubricate, so you should have no problems there.”  
“Okay.” Yuri nodded, positioning himself at Victor's entrance.  
Victor was still on his back, and parted his legs even more for Yuri to fit in between them.  
The omega was already showing slick in his entrance, so Yuri grabbed an old towel from the top of his wardrobe, and placed it underneath them, before he gently eased himself into Victor.  
Victor had been right; he was sufficiently lubricated, making it easy for the alpha to insert himself.

 

Once inside, Yuri moved slowly in and out, looking at Victor's face for signs of whether he was doing it right or wrong.  
At that precise moment, Victor's face was displaying pure pleasure;  
His eyes were half-lidded and he was breathing heavily.  
“Is this okay?” Yuri asked.  
Victor nodded. “So good.” He panted. “Go harder?”  
Yuri obliged and applied more pressure.  
Throwing his head back, Victor moaned. “Oh my god! That's it. Faster!”  
So Yuri increased his speed a little.  
After a few moments, he leaned down on his forearms to slither up Victor's chest and kiss him.  
Yuri found that it was difficult to multi task like that at first, but he persisted.  
Victor snaked his arms around Yuri's neck and kissed him passionately, moaning into his lover's lips as his prostate was hit repeatedly by the head of Yuri's penis.  
The alpha couldn't deny that he loved the feel of Victor's tight walls clenching and releasing against his rock hard member.  
He wondered why he'd been so worried about doing it in the first place!  
“Yuri…claim me!” Victor murmured, “I want to be yours.”  
“Y-you mean forever?” Yuri blinked, surprised.  
“Always and!” Victor nodded. “A mating bite.”  
“Okay…” Yuri nosed at Victor's scent gland and kissed it, adding little bites and sucks before he bit down on the gland.  
Victor hissed in pain initially, but the pain was soon replaced by immense pleasure, as the omega moaned loudly;  
“Yuri, I'm…” He didn't get to finish his sentence before he found himself ejaculating all over his stomach, before gently kissing Yuri's scent gland and then returning the mating bite.  
The alpha was incredibly turned on by the sight of his omega releasing his seed, and his own bite that he'd received, that he was driven to his own orgasm; coming inside the condom.  
“That was incredible. YOU’RE incredible!” Yuri panted as he lowered himself to kiss his mate.  
HIS MATE!  
He could hardly believe it!  
“Victor, are you okay?” Yuri asked, “We’re mates. You're mine, and I'm yours! Can you believe it?” He gently headbutted his lover, and was suddenly hit by a powerfully sweet aroma that drove him wild.  
“Oh god. How did this happen?!” Victor gasped, throwing his clothes back on. “I need to get home. Now. I'm in heat!”  
“How can that be? You only just had one…” Yuri frowned, confused.  
“I guess us mating outside a heat triggered one! We bonded, now my body wants to breed!” Victor panicked.  
“You need your nest. I'll take you home.” Yuri sprang into action.  
He gathered up Victor's jacket and shoes, helping him to put them on, and put his keys, wallet and phone in the jacket pockets.

 

Pocketing his own essentials, and the box of condoms, Yuri bolted out of the house with Victor, locking up and racing to the mansion a few streets away.  
Thankfully, nobody spotted them, so they were able to get to Victor's home before anyone caught wind of his scent.  
Victor unlocked the doors and panted hard; “Yuri. Go inside and make yourself comfortable in my bed and go to sleep. I just need to…” He kissed Yuri, trembling, and then raced off around the back of the house.  
“Wait! Victor!” Yuri called after him. “Are you alright? Where are you going?”  
“I'm fine! Just…Please.” Came a strangled reply.  
Yuri frowned.  
His bond mark was still fresh, and he needed his omega with him...  
Now!  
Besides, he couldn't leave him like this; something was clearly wrong.

 

  
Yuri ran around to the back of the house, his feet pounding on the grass.  
Where had Victor got to?  
The alpha stopped in his tracks and peered around the large garden.  
It was hopeless; he couldn't see anything!  
As he turned around to find a switch for the outdoor lights, he heard a rustling from the far end of the garden.  
“Victor?” Yuri stepped forward cautiously. “Are you okay? Come out. It's dangerous for you to be outside in the dark when you're...”  
And then he stopped.  
A white wolf was emerging out of the bushes at the end of the garden.  
_No_.  
He had to be seeing things!  
Yuri staggered backwards and fumbled against the outside wall until he found a switch.  
The garden was illuminated by the outdoor lights, and there was no mistaking the creature that stood in front of him…  
It was definitely a wolf!  
“Oh my god.” Yuri whispered to himself as the wolf stared at him.  
Slowly, the wolf moved closer and closer, its head tilted slightly.  
Inquisitively.  
Yuri was terrified!  
Where was Victor!?  
Suddenly fearing the worst, Yuri started to cry, and miraculously, the wolf stopped in its tracks and sat down, whining softly.  
“Stay…Stay…” Yuri stammered as he backed off. “Just stay, okay?”  
The wolf looked sad somehow as Yuri backed off.  
It stood up and trotted after him, causing Yuri to break into a run, back inside the house, where he slammed the door behind him and shook with fear.  
The tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he could hear whining from outside the door, attracting the attention of Makkachin.  
“Shhhh! Don't bark, please Makkachin.” Yuri whispered as he knelt beside the dog. “Stay quiet.”  
The brown poodle looked confusedly at Yuri, tilting his head and placing one paw on Yuri's knee...  
Almost as if he was asking Yuri why he was crying and trying to comfort the human.  
Yuri hugged Makkachin tightly and wept into his soft fur.  
“Makka, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! We bonded tonight. I was supposed to be his alpha and I couldn't protect him!”

 

Outside, a long and loud howl came from the garden, making Makkachin whine softly and trot under the table, hiding.  
Yuri wiped his eyes, frowning.  
He'd just remembered something…  
That howl…Hadn't someone said something about that before?  
Eyes wide in realisation, he raced into Victor's study and opened his laptop, hoping Victor wouldn't mind him borrowing it for a while.  
Opening up the Chrome browser, Yuri typed something into Google search;  
‘West Sheen London wolf legend’, and waited.  
He clicked the top result and scrolled down the page…

  
_“It is said that a resident of West Sheen, in recent years, was transformed into a wolf by a local sorceress as punishment for his vanity. The man was in his early twenties at the time of the transformation, and was an omega.”_

  
Hold on…  
Yuri thought back to the many conversations he'd had with Victor since they had met;

  
“I was too arrogant.”  
“I'm not a nice person.”  
“I need to be punished.”  
“I’m ashamed to face my mother. If she knew what I'd become…”  
“Do you like puppies?”

 

The last one made Yuri hum slightly with amusement, but he read on;

_  
“The young man is said to only turn into a werewolf at night times when he is going through a heat. This makes it harder for him to just flippantly mate with someone. Only when true love is received and reciprocated, will the spell be broken. Legend says that if the wolf howls, he has found his true love and lifelong mate.”_

 

The alpha swallowed hard…Hadn't the wolf howled earlier?  
And they had bonded and mated tonight!  
Yuri thought back to the other times the wolf had howled…  
During his last heat, and one of the school kids mentioned that the wolf had howled shortly after Victor and Yuri had met, and nobody had ever heard it howl before!  
Pushing down the anxious lump in his throat, Yuri forced himself to read on.

 

_“The wolf is a white wolf with blue eyes.”_

_  
“The man had light platinum hair and blue eyes.”_

  
_“The man used to be a model.”_

  
_“The man’s face is scarred due to years of self harming to try and punish himself for his past vanity and arrogance.”_

_  
“He hates being complimented on his appearance because he feels he is undeserving, since he is serving this ‘sentence’.”_

  
Suddenly, everything made sense.  
Kind of.  
Yuri put a hand to his forehead, trying to make sense of all of this…  
He'd not only had sex with, but also BONDED WITH a werewolf!  
But despite how terrified he was, Yuri was also intrigued, and he couldn't help the fact that he was absolutely and without a doubt falling very hard for Victor – the human.  
Not just because they were mates now, but because the connection had been there from the beginning.  
Would the wolf hurt him?  
Could the wolf talk?  
Did Victor actually want to have puppies!?  
Yuri had so many other questions…

 

Pushing back the chair, Yuri stood up shakily and headed for the back door, opening it and stepping outside.  
The white wolf was curled up on the grass, head on its front paws, looking dejected.  
At the sound of footsteps, the big dog looked up, and its face visibly brightened.  
Getting to all fours, the wolf trotted over to Yuri, tail wagging like a domestic dog, and sat at his feet, tongue lolling.  
“Hey, you!” Yuri said softly, gingerly holding out a hand.  
The wolf pushed its muzzle into Yuri's hand expectantly, and Yuri responded by stroking its head and ears.  
The wolf closed its eyes as it was petted affectionately.  
And that's when Yuri knew; nobody in London kept pet wolves!  
This was definitely Victor.  
Taking a deep breath, Yuri sat on the grass and the wolf sat beside him, curling its tail around Yuri.  
Yuri stroked its ears and smiled. “Your fur is so soft. And you have lovely eyes!”  
White Wolf wagged its tail and nudged Yuri's arm with its nose.  
“I haven't got any food, I'm afraid.” Yuri opened up both hands, palms upwards. “See?”  
But the wolf didn't seem to care about food.  
It stood and just looked at Yuri, somewhat sadly.  
Then it stepped back a few paces and lifted its head into the air, letting out a loud and proud howl.

  
Once the wolf had stopped howling, it looked right into Yuri's eyes, before walking over and laying down on its front, resting its head on Yuri's lap.  
Taking a deep breath, Yuri stroked the wolf and smiled softly before he spoke;  
“Victor, I know that's you.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...I'll give this one more shot.
> 
> Chapter 8...
> 
>  
> 
> Smut warning, wolf content.

Yuri woke up in the morning, in Victor's bed.  
After he'd told the wolf that he knew it was Victor, the wolf had grown worried and had backed away into the bushes again.  
Yuri had waited but white wolf stayed hidden.  
In the end, Yuri had gone back inside and gone to sleep.  
Now, Yuri had no idea if Victor was even inside now?  
Throwing back the covers, he padded towards Victor's nest, and was relieved when he found the omega back in his human form, snuggled up under the covers.  
Yuri boldly entered and slipped into the nest beside him.  
Victor awoke, and looked shocked for a moment.  
“Morning, my mate.” Yuri stroked Victor's face gently. “Sorry to wake you.”  
“I-its okay.” Victor replied.  
“So…I think we need to talk about last night.” Yuri said.  
Victor sighed, fearing the worst.  
“Okay.” He said sadly.  
“I know you're a werewolf.” Yuri got straight to the point.  
Victor swallowed and looked down; “I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was scared you would hate me or not want to be my boyfriend and my mate. I should have told you, but I wanted you to like me as ME, and not be put off by the werewolf thing.”  
“Hey…Victor; I'm not mad.” Yuri said, “I'm surprised and kind of in disbelief. If I hadn't seen you, I wouldn't believe it!”  
Victor gazed at him.  
“I'll be honest; it did frighten me at first,” Yuri continued with a smile, “BUT I think you're magnificent either way! I still want you…Scars, pointy ears, tail…All of you. Just as you are.”   
The omega gave him a tearful smile; “You really are amazing, Yuri. I don't deserve someone as good as you.”  
“You deserve the world, Victor.” Yuri replied as he planted a peck on his mate’s lips. “Now, get some rest. Your next heat wave will start in a few hours.”  
“You still want to share it with me?!”  
“Of course!”   
Victor purred, rubbing his head all over Yuri, scenting him and claiming him.  
“Yuri?”   
“Yeah?”  
“I-I’ll prove it tonight. That I'm a wolf. Will you stay with me? I promise I won't hurt you…I'm still me, just different packaging!” Victor blushed.  
“Of course.” Yuri nodded as he stroked Victor's hair. “Sleep now, though. You need rest.”  
Victor closed his eyes.  
“One more thing: when the time comes…My next wave of heat, I mean, will you…”  
“Will I mate with you?” Yuri guessed.   
“Yes. Will you?”  
“I will. But no breeding, okay?”  
Victor chuckled softly; “You said no sex last time and look what happened there!”  
“Hmm…I couldn't resist you in the end.” Yuri grinned. “Who knows? If you decide to keep me around forever, then we will breed one day. Now, go to sleep.” He gently kissed the omega's temple, who sighed contentedly.  
“My alpha.” Victor smiled, nestling down on the pillow.

 

 

 

  
..

 

 

 

Poor Victor only got around four hours of sleep before his next wave hit him.  
The scent was overpowering for Yuri, who had forgotten his suppressants and left them at home!  
‘I'm such an idiot!’ He mentally cursed himself.   
This was bad…  
If he was driven to rut, who knows what he might do to the omega!?  
“Victor? I need you to listen to me, okay? This is important.” He addressed his omega.  
Victor gazed up at him with lustful eyes and knelt up so that they were facing each other.  
He reached out to fondle Yuri's cock through his boxer briefs.  
“V-Victor. I need you to listen.” Yuri said firmly. “Are you on birth control? Be honest!”  
The omega nodded. “Yes. You want me to stop taking them? You want babies?”  
“Not today.” Yuri replied. “Remember what we discussed earlier? No breeding today. Maybe in the future, but not now.”  
Victor whined and sat on Yuri's lap, facing him, and rocking back and forth which was rubbing their penises together.  
“Fuck me.” Victor began kissing Yuri's neck. “Alpha, baby, please.”  
“Condom first.” Yuri said, reaching just outside of the nest and retrieving the box, taking a foil square out.  
He rolled the condom down his length and almost instantly, Victor hungrily tried to lower himself on it.  
“Slow down!” Yuri laughed. “Be careful.”  
“You're so big, alpha.” Victor purred. “So huge. I want your massive knot inside me.”  
“That will happen, I'm sure.” Yuri replied. “If I'm driven to rut at any point.”  
“Rut?” Victor blinked. “But suppressants…”  
“I forgot them. I'm sorry! I was in such a rush to get you to safety last night, that I totally forgot.” Yuri sighed. “I remembered condoms though.”  
Victor nodded and pushed back his fringe. “I hope you do rut, then.”  
“Mmmm…I don't want to hurt you; these things should be planned in advance.” Yuri hesitated.  
“I know. I am usually so good at planning, but…Right now…I want you to rut with me. I hope you do. Just fuck me Yuri PLEASE!” The omega whined.  
Yuri gave an impish smile, and eased himself into the gaping hole which was dripping with slick.  
Victor moaned loudly. “So big! SO very big!” He smiled. “Fuck!”  
He began to rock back and forth on Yuri's erection, not bothering to start out slowly at first.  
“Careful, baby.” Yuri soothed, trying the word out for the first time and realising he liked it. “Slow down. Enjoy it.”  
“I need to come!” Victor protested, continuing to rock back and forth.  
Eventually, Yuri stopped protesting and let Victor power bottom, riding three orgasms out of himself.  
After a while, the omega tired, so Yuri picked him up and laid him down on his back on some towels, and at Victor's request, fucked him senseless.  
Two, three, four times, Victor came in that position!  
Yuri's mind began to grow hazy, and his body was heating up…  
Sweating even!  
The overpowering smell of his omega’s in-heat pheromones and slick combined were driving him crazy.  
He was heading for a premature rut, and this wasn't good.  
Yuri tried so hard to keep his mind focused on something…ANYTHING…Else.  
To no avail.  
His eyes darkened with lust, and his voice became laced with growls.  
“Vi-Victor. I'm getting a premature…Rut…Shall I stop?” He panted, trying to hold himself back.  
“No! Give it to me! Give me everything you've got.” Victor purred.   
“Are you sure?” Yuri double checked.  
He was really sweating now, with the effort it took to hold back.  
“Yes! Fuck me, Yuri, don't stop fucking me!” Victor replied.  
The alpha let himself go, and over the next few minutes, he grew possessive and dominant, his usually calm voice laced with expletives and downright DIRTY talk, that he'd be mortified to hear otherwise.  
Victor didn't bear any ill-will against what Yuri was doing whatsoever.  
If anything, he was loving it!  
“You're so dirty!” He chuckled.  
“And you're so tight and so GOOD.” Yuri replied huskily, “So sexy. Take it, baby. Take my big cock. I want to be so deep inside you.”  
The dirty talk made Victor groan with pleasure, and his hole gaped even more, swallowing Yuri’s enlarged member whole!  
The alpha ploughed into Victor, who moaned in ecstasy, as he came again and again.

 

A couple of hours had passed, and Victor began to tire.  
He could feel Yuri's cock swelling and knew that he was about to knot.  
“I'm so close, my beautiful omega. You've been so good for me…Can you clench a little? Tighten that pretty pink hole for me so I can knot inside you? Let me fill you with my babies, Victor.” Yuri requested, growling softly and seductively.  
Victor gave a whine of pleasure and clenched the ring of muscle around the alpha’s engorged cock.  
As Yuri's knot grew, he moaned loudly, nipping at Victor’ neck as he came, flowing heavily into the condom.  
The omega whimpered below him, loving the feel of a real life knot convulsing inside him.

 

 

Panting hard, Victor turned his head to be kissed.  
The couple made out sloppily, their tongues sliding over each other's.  
Yuri's knot took about 25 minutes to shrink back to normal size, and he pulled out.  
Nuzzling into Victor's neck, the alpha closed his eyes and stroked the omega's side.  
A few moments later, he looked down and gasped.  
“Oh god!” He said, drunkenly.  
“What's wrong?” Victor questioned, in a similar blissed-out voice.  
“Uh…M-my condom broke!” Yuri panicked.   
Sure enough, there was a sizeable tear in the condom, from Yuri's knot, down to the tip, and his semen was leaking out of it.  
Yuri saw Victor visibly pale, and felt bad.  
“Aren't you on birth control? I…I did ask earlier, but…”  
“I am.” Victor nodded. “But…”  
“Oh god, I'm so sorry! This was not the ideal thing to happen on my first time mating with my mate!” Yuri panicked. “The chemist should still be open; I'll go get you an emergency pill just in case.”  
“But you're rutting… What if there's another omega?”  
“Victor, we're freshly bonded. My body will not respond to another omega's pheromones. As for my own pheromones, do you have any masking spray?”  
“Bathroom cabinet.” Victor replied, “But why are you bothering? You said you wanted to fill me with your babies?” He frowned.  
Yuri's face went beetroot.  
“Ohhhh god! Did I really say that?!” He groaned.  
“You did.” Victor confirmed.  
“Oh Jesus. Victor, I'm really sorry. Anything I say during rut should be ignored, honestly. I don't know what I'm saying!” Yuri stammered.  
Victor looked hurt; “So…When you said I was a beautiful and good omega, you didn't mean that either?”  
“No, that I DID mean. You are both of those things!” Yuri reassured, softly caressing the omega's face. “You're so good and so beautiful!” He planted a kiss on Victor's nose, cheeks and then his lips.  
“But no babies yet?”  
“No babies yet, Victor. I'm sorry. It really IS far too soon for that.”  
Of course, heats and ruts were designed for breeding, and in the midst of either, that's all alphas and omegas can think about.  
But now was not the right time.

 

  
Yuri stepped out briefly, covered head to toe in masking spray, to buy the emergency pill and some stronger, bigger condoms.  
Upon his return, Victor jumped him and kissed him feverishly, only stopping when Yuri insisted he take the pill.  
And then there was a frantic rush to get one of the new condoms on before the alpha was deep inside Victor again, pounding hard and assaulting the omega's sweet spot for a good hour.

 

After they were both spent and Yuri's now-shrunken knot was pulled out, they were exhausted and snuggled up together in Victor's nest, purring contentedly.  
Yuri brushed his lips over Victor's and kissed him softly, slowly turning the kiss into an open-mouthed one.  
His hands gently stroked the omega's soft skin and wandered down to grab handfuls of the firm but soft, fleshy globes of Victor's ass.  
Victor moaned softly and thrust forward a little to rub his flaccid penis against Yuri's.  
“Mmm…Victor…I'm dead.” Yuri groaned at the sexual touch.  
“Me too.” Victor admitted. “But dear lord, I love your dick. I'm obsessed with it.”  
Yuri chuckled, “Hey! Is that all I am to you?”  
“No, no. You're my beautiful, sexy alpha, who I'm so glad I met!” Victor purred, rubbing his head against Yuri. “I know we've moved pretty fast, but I wouldn't have it any other way.”  
“You know what? Me neither.” Yuri admitted. “I'm so happy I have you.”  
The couple smiled broadly and cuddled up, falling asleep for a little while.

 

 

 

..

 

 

 

Victor and Yuri awoke just as it was getting dark.  
Yuri made sure the omega drank plenty and ate something, used the bathroom, before they trooped outside.  
Looking up, Victor sighed.  
“It's almost time.” His face fell. “Yuri, are you sure…? If you get cold or hungry or tired…anything, please go back inside. I mean it.”  
“I will. But what about you?”  
“I'll be okay.”  
They kissed for a few minutes, before Victor had to pull away reluctantly.  
He took a deep breath, and then as the night sky darkened, it happened…  
A flash of white consumed him, and within seconds, a white wolf stood in his place, shaking its soft fur.  
Yuri stared at it, and then cautiously approached, arm outstretched.  
“Victor?”  
The white wolf responded by looking straight at Yuri, tongue lolling.  
It barked, which shocked Yuri.  
Of course he knew that wolves were dogs, but he'd never expected one to sound so…Dog-like!  
“So you can't talk, hmm?” He asked.  
Victor the wolf sat down and whined softly.  
“Communication could be tricky then.” Yuri mused, “Can you understand me?”  
Another bark, and a tail wag.  
Yuri smiled. “Can I have a cuddle?”  
Wolf Victor barked excitedly and stood up, promptly knocking Yuri over and wagging his tail, nuzzling against him.  
Yuri was laughing now, as the white wolf snuggled on top of him.  
“Damn! You're heavier like this!” He wheezed, and the wolf shifted off Yuri's chest. “But you're so cute! So fluffy!”  
Another happy bark and more wagging of the tail showed Yuri that Victor loved the praise.  
“So like…I wanna try something. Don't kill me, alright?” Yuri sat up and reached for one of Makkachin’s tennis balls that was sat nearby, tossing it away.  
“Fetch!” Yuri grinned.  
The wolf just looked at him, a little bewildered.  
Yuri had to laugh. “Not a fetching kind of wolf, huh?”  
Victor sprang on him again, licking Yuri's neck mercilessly, making the man beneath him splutter with laughter.  
“Hey, hey, hey! Enough!” Yuri gasped, and Victor sat back, with a mischievous look to his furry face.  
And then, he threw his head back and howled, long and loudly.  
Once he'd stopped, he looked at Yuri.  
“That means you've found your mate, right?” Yuri asked softly.   
The wolf wagged his tail, walking closer and using one big paw, he gently pushed Yuri onto his back, and then curled up beside him like a big, furry pillow.  
“I've found mine too.” Yuri blushed. “He's tall and cute, platinum hair, blue eyes…Kind of a dog person.” His eyes danced, and the wolf gave a small huff of affection, rubbing its muzzle against Yuri.  
Yuri soon drifted off, the wolf keeping him warm and comfortable.

 

 

 

  
..

 

 

 

  
When morning came, Yuri awoke and shivered.   
Why was he outside?  
Oh yeah…  
Turning over, he expected to see a wolf, but was stunned to see Victor in human form, spooning him.  
“Victor?” He nudged the sleeping man, and Victor groaned, stirring a little and then opening his eyes.  
“It's morning.” The Russian slurred, yawning. “We slept out here all night. You must be cold! Come, let's have a nice warm shower and some breakfast.”

 

  
The couple traipsed indoors, stopping only to let out Makkachin and lay down some more food and water for him.  
Hurrying upstairs, they stepped into the shower and began to wash together.  
“I've never slept through the night as a wolf before!” Victor confessed. “But with you, I felt safe and happy for the first time.”  
“Me too.” Yuri smiled. “And um…Listen…I don't care that you're a werewolf. I actually found it pretty cool!”  
Victor beamed. “Really?”  
“Really.” Yuri nodded. “I…Uh…I want you however you are. You're amazing whichever shape you take.”  
Victor's heart swelled. “So are you! My mate…My perfect, beautiful mate.”  
“Says you! MY perfect, beautiful mate!” Yuri replied.  
They kissed tenderly under the stream of hot water, and after a while, the kiss turned passionate.  
Before long, the couple were making love in the shower, slowly and tenderly, kissing deeply as water cascaded down their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a final attempt to salvage my writing lol I also started a Teacher AU.  
> Please check it out, share, comment etc...
> 
> You can find it [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10862523/chapters/24125214#main)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

For the next couple of nights of Victor's heat period, he transformed into a wolf as usual.  
Yuri would play with him in the back garden for a while, feed him slivers of human food, and then cuddle up with him to sleep, waking up every morning to human Victor!  
Of course, Yuri didn't think anything sexual of the wolf! That was too far, but he did love him.   
At least, he knew that.  
He hadn't actually told Victor that yet!  
But he wanted to…He was just afraid that it wouldn't be said back, and then he'd be completely crushed.  
More than anything, he wanted to keep his boyfriend – his mate – forever.  
Especially since they'd bonded.  
Yuri wasn't sure that he could cope if the man he'd bonded with didn't actually LOVE-LOVE him back.  
Mating was one thing, bonding was HUGE, but still, Yuri was afraid to confess that he'd fallen completely in love with this soppy human/wolf!

 

 

On the last day of Victor's heat, they had been having far less sex.  
Victor felt JUST okay enough to go out, as they had run out of supplies and were between waves right now.  
Yuri's rut had calmed down, too, and he also felt JUST safe enough to venture out.  
They'd covered themselves in masking spray, and set off to the local shop to buy supplies.  
Walking hand in hand, the couple stopped to kiss every few steps.  
“Mmm! You're irresistible! I can't stop kissing you!” Victor murmured as he licked kisses into his boyfriend's mouth down an alleyway.  
“Me neither, my gorgeous mate.” Yuri replied, linking his arms around the taller’s neck.

 

 

As they made out passionately out of sight, Victor suddenly reacted as if he'd heard something.  
“What's wrong?” Yuri frowned.  
“I thought I heard someone coming.” Victor blinked. “I guess not.”  
“Or maybe they saw us here and decided not to disturb us?” Yuri grinned. “Or maybe they smelled me? I did mask, but…An alpha claiming his omega with kisses? Not to be messed with, right?” Yuri purred.  
“Mmmm, don't tempt me with your sexy, husky voice. We cannot have sex down an alleyway. We are not animals!” Victor laughed.  
“Well…Technically, one of us kind of is!” Yuri grinned cheekily.  
“Shhh.” Victor shushed as their lips met again.  
Moments into their kiss, they heard footsteps again.  
“Get a room!” A cool, bored voice said.  
The pair looked up at the dark haired young man throwing a lazy, joking smile at them.  
“Hi Otabek!” Victor greeted as if nothing was wrong. “Are you meeting someone?”  
“Yes, actually, I'm…”   
“Hey Beka.” A voice interrupted Otabek.   
There was a flash of blonde, and then Yura – Otabek's boyfriend – had leaped up into his arms and was making out with him.  
Yuri and Victor were stunned.  
“Get a room.” Yuri grinned mischievously, and the younger couple blushed.  
“Hey, you're that photographer that took our photos at school right?” Yura asked.   
“Yeah.” Yuri nodded.  
“Nice work on my photo! You actually made me look good for once. Thanks!” The blonde tossed him a smile.  
“Oh, you're welcome.” Yuri shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.  
“Oh yes, I like that picture!” Otabek purred. “But you look good all the time, kitten.”  
“Shut up. You're the hot one!” Yura blushed. “So, Beka, when are you going to take my ass apart? I've been dying here.”  
Yuri and Victor stared at the bold college student in shock!  
“Yura!” Otabek hissed, turning red. “Uh…You're still only 17.”  
“I'm over the legal age, Beka. Who the hell says I haven't had sex before anyway?”  
“You…You've been with someone?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Oh.”  
“I'm totally shitting you. You'll be my first…How's today for you?” Yura narrowed his eyes.  
Otabek swallowed. “Um…Today's good.”  
“Okay, so we’ll be heading off then.” Yuri spoke up, dragging a mortified Victor away.

 

 

“I can't believe our secret make out spot for hijacked by those little imps!” Victor laughed. “That was our place!”  
“Oh well, we needed to get here anyway.” Yuri shrugged as they approached the shop doors and walked in.  
“Hey you two! It's West Sheen’s hottest couple!” Takeshi Nishigori greeted from where he was restocking some shelves.  
“Hi!” The couple said in reply, before grabbing a basket and filling it with food and bottles of water.

 

As Victor scanned the shelves, trying to decide which flavour soup he wanted, he felt a presence.  
“Yuri, could you help me? I can't decide between…” He looked up and frowned.  
He could have sworn that he'd sensed and heard someone near him.  
“Yuri?” He called.  
A few moments later, Yuri reappeared; “You okay?” The alpha asked.  
“Did you come to this aisle a few moments ago?” Victor questioned.  
“Uh…Yeah, you called me?” Yuri frowned, confused.  
“No, before now. Before I called out for you.”  
“Oh! No, I was picking up some fruit for us. Why?”  
“I could have sworn…” Victor shook his head. “Never mind.”  
The omega decided upon tomato soup and put some into the basket, before they headed over to pay.

 

 

 

Reaching home, the couple put away their shopping, and Victor grew antsy.  
“Yuuuuuriiii!” He whined, “I need you.”  
Yuri laughed. “Give me a second. Go get yourself comfortable in your nest, okay? I'll be right up.”   
The alpha gave Victor a kiss, and Victor raced upstairs as Yuri finished putting everything away and carried up the bottles of water.  
In the nest, Victor had already stripped and was grinding against the towel.  
“Aww, you're horny aren't you?” Yuri smiled as he appeared in the doorway, placing the water in the cooler.  
“Yes. Come in here and get naked. I need your knot.” Victor breathed, before turning around and spreading his ass cheeks to display his hungry pucker.  
Stripping his clothes, Yuri joined him and before long, the condom was on and Yuri was inside the omega, giving him one last round of incredible and mind blowing sex before Victor's heat ended.

 

 

 

 

 

  
..

 

 

 

 

 

The couple were coming down from their post-sex high, cuddling and kissing deeply.  
Yuri's knot had not long shrunk down to normal, and he had removed himself from Victor.  
As they kissed, Victor grew restless.  
“It's almost time.” He groaned. “Ready?”  
“Uh huh.” Yuri nodded. “We should clean up first.”  
“Okay.”  
The two of them showered quickly, but the alpha wanted more kisses.  
Victor was almost late, and would have transformed inside, but thankfully they made it outside just in time.  
Yuri felt uneasy and kept peering around as they waited.

 

A flash of bright white shone brilliantly, and then a wolf stood in place once more, for the final time that month.  
Yuri hugged the wolf, but their embrace was interrupted by a loud gasp.  
Both turning to look, they spotted a man they didn't recognise peering over the fence; he must have climbed something to get up there!  
“I knew it!” The man growled.  
He climbed over the fence and dropped down from the height, onto the grass.  
Victor's ears went back, and he whined, backing off.  
“Who are you? And why are you here? You're breaking into private property! You need to leave!” Yuri said firmly.  
“I'll do nothing of the sort, not whilst this…This…FREAK…Is allowed to live and roam free!” The man snarled.  
Yuri stood in front of Victor, and growled low in his throat.  
“He's the least of your worries! I'm the alpha here! Now GET OUT!” He bellowed, surprising even himself.   
The man looked startled for a moment, but then edged closer.  
Yuri growled louder.  
“Get back inside, Victor.” He murmured. “You'll be okay.”  
The wolf was reluctant to leave, but he slowly trotted back to the slightly open door and slipped inside, peering through the gap.  
“I won't warn you again. Get lost!” Yuri snarled.  
The other man tried to make a sneaky dive for the house, but the alpha tackled him, knocking him down.  
He held the man by the throat, growling loudly.  
“Get away from MY mate!”  
“You mate with a werewolf?! You're more of a freak than he is!” The man wheezed.  
Yuri punched him hard.  
The man recoiled, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, holding it to Yuri's head.  
He clearly wasn't licensed to own that gun; that was rare in England!  
But he clearly didn't care about that.  
“With you out of the way, this should be easy. I've been watching your freaky little wolfman; I had my suspicions and I just needed proof. Nobody is safe with him around! And as for you, harbouring him, you're not safe either!”  
“You're insane! He's harmless! He stays in this garden the whole time until morning when he's human again!” Yuri corrected.  
“SHUT UP!” The man held the gun up right against Yuri's temple.  
Before he could even do anything, the gun was knocked out of his hand, and the white wolf was dragging the man backwards by his arm, screaming and kicking.  
The wolf pinned the man down, snarling in his face.  
‘How DARE you threaten my mate!’  
The man tried to reach for the gun but Yuri kicked it away, whilst wolf Victor kept the stranger pinned to the floor.  
In desperation, the man punched the wolf hard, but that just seemed to anger him more.  
Victor took another few punches before he bit down hard on the man’s arm and shook it about, causing him to yell out in pain.

 

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion…  
The man took something from his pocket, and drew it across the wolf’s hind leg.  
The wolf shrieked in pain, as Yuri raced over and kicked the metal object out of the man's hand and then bit down on his hand...HARD.  
An alpha bite – to another alpha – is like a tranquilliser or a sedative.  
It was just a hunch, but given the way the man went down like a lead balloon, Yuri discovered that he must have been an alpha too.  
The man fell to the floor, passed out.   
Yuri hurried over to Victor, who was now turning human again, despite it still being night time.  
“Oh my god! Victor! Please, no!” He wept.   
The man beneath him grunted and Yuri's heart sank as he spotted blood coursing through his mate’s sweatpants.  
Yuri was sobbing hard, as he took off his zip-up hoodie and wrapped it around the wound to stop the blood.  
“Victor? Can you hear me?”  
“Mmmm.”  
“Stay with me baby, okay? I'm…I’m gonna call an ambulance, and the police. Don't fall asleep, okay?” Yuri took his phone out of his pocket and shakily dialled the number for the emergency services.   
He got put through and explained that they needed an ambulance NOW; his boyfriend had been stabbed by a trespasser, who also carried a gun. He gave their location and said that they were in the back garden and to just come on through.  
Ending the call, he could already hear sirens from the local ambulance dispatch, and bundled Victor up in his arms with all his strength.  
“Victor, can you still hear me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Keep awake please. The ambulance is on its way.”  
“Why?”  
“You've been stabbed, baby. That man…” Yuri broke off, the tears flowing. “You've already lost a lot of blood, but please stay with me. I can't lose you.”  
“You won't. I promise.” Victor slurred.  
“Don't you dare close your eyes. You need to stay awake. Keep talking to me.” Yuri ordered.  
“Okay.”  
“Do you remember where the dog sitter’s number is? So I can call them? Makkachin can't stay here alone.”  
“It's-it’s in my phone. Chris Giacometti.”  
“Good, thank you.”  
Yuri carefully rummaged in the jacket pocket that was hanging on the door handle and pulled out Victor's phone, calling Chris Giacometti.  
“Hello? Hi, I'm Yuri Katsuki. I'm Victor Nikiforov’s boyfriend…I'm so sorry to trouble you so late. Only…He's been stabbed and is going to hospital. I have to go with him Please could you or someone you work with come collect Makkachin? I'm really sorry to ask but…Oh thank you. Thank you so much. I really owe you, thank you.”  
Yuri ended the call, thankful that Chris was so kind and understanding, and seemed to be good friends with Victor.  
He had a key, and would be round to collect the dog shortly.

 

 

The sirens grew louder; they were outside the front of the house.  
“Hello?” A voice called from the front of the house.  
“ROUND HERE!” Yuri yelled back. “JUST COME ROUND!”  
He was greeted by paramedics and police, where he was cradling Victor in his lap.  
“Victor…They're here. You're going to hospital, okay?” He stroked the omega's face.  
“Okay.” Victor whispered.  
“That hoodie is staunching the flow, please be careful with him… Can I come along in the ambulance? I'm his boyfriend and bondmate.” Yuri asked.  
“He is.” Victor clairified. “The man on the grass attacked us.”  
“Okay, Victor, we’ll put you on a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. Your boyfriend can come in the back, too.” A female paramedic said kindly.  
Yuri thanked her, whilst the police cuffed the sedated man on the lawn and bundled him into the back of the car, using gloved hands to retrieve the weaponry and place it into clear plastic bags.

 

 

 

 

 

..

 

 

 

 

 

A few hours later, as the sun was rising, Yuri was sat beside Victor's bed in the hospital.  
He'd had some sleep on the squashy grey chair, after giving a statement to the police the night before.  
The doctors told Yuri that there was nothing he could really do, and to drink plenty of water, eat something and get some rest.  
He'd slept whilst Victor was cleaned up and stitched up, and given a blood transfusion.  
The omega stirred now, and opened his eyes.  
“Hmmm?”  
“You're awake!” Yuri sighed with relief as he gently cuddled his boyfriend. “I was so scared…”  
“Me too.” Victor admitted.  
“You changed back into a human before morning.” Yuri frowned.  
Victor looked puzzled. “I did?” He croaked.  
Yuri nodded. “I wonder why? Was it because you're hurt?”  
“Not sure.” Victor blinked. “But I think…Maybe…”  
“Maybe what?”  
“Maybe it's because we both risked our own lives for each other?” Victor said quietly. “Why did you try to help me?”  
Yuri stared at Victor. “What kind of question even is that?! I can't lose you…I…”  
Victor stared at him, his heart hammering.  
Taking a deep breath, Yuri swallowed and his heart pounded. “I love you, Victor. I love you more than anything.”  
The omega smiled, his eyes wet with tears. “Oh Yuri. I was hoping that was the case.” He sighed, reaching out his arms for a hug. “I love you too. I couldn't let that crazy moron hurt you! I'd much sooner die myself than ever lose you. You're my soulmate.”  
“And you're mine too.” Yuri replied, choking up.  
They held each other tightly.  
“I love you no matter what. Human or werewolf; you're you. That's all I want and need, okay? So don't you dare go anywhere, Nikiforov!” Yuri chuckled.  
“Only if you promise the same. I've never met anyone like you…You're incredible. So selfless, loving, accepting…You're the best thing that ever happened to me.” Victor replied.  
Yuri kissed him lovingly, before nuzzling their noses together, savouring the special moment.  
Little did either of them know – or care – that the spell had now been broken.  
Victor was no longer a werewolf.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting.
> 
> Next chapter will explain who the guy was and why he was attacking Victor.  
> Also explaining a little more behind the lore.
> 
>  
> 
> Please check out my Teacher AU, also.  
> It's not doing so good :(  
> You can find it [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10862523/chapters/24125214#main)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy smut ahead!  
> Plus some general fluffiness ;)

Victor was kept in hospital for the next few days, and Yuri barely ever left his side.  
Their work friends and casual friends all trooped in to visit him, and sent texts to him and Yuri daily.  
Victor had been popular in school, but never had he felt so LOVED and cared for by so many.  
Especially by the one person who meant the most to him…  
Yuri was a rock of support and love.  
And not just because he brought Victor flowers, kissed him and told him that he loved him, but in the little things;  
Making sure he ate, drank, slept…Helping to clean his wounds, washing him, talking him through his fears and nightmares and generally holding his hand whenever his emotions got the best of him, gently rubbing ointment on Victor's facial scars, calling Victor's mother for the first time to tell her what had happened…  
Victor's mother hurried to her son’s bedside as soon as she found out, and burst into tears.  
Between them, the couple told her the full story, and when it was over, she told Victor that she loved him no matter what, and that he isn't a bad person; he just lost himself for a while.  
She loved Yuri instantly!  
She saw how in love and how happy her son was with him, and how he'd become a better version of himself.  
Yuri was welcomed into the family, and they even spent time together whilst Victor was resting, talking in the café and exchanging numbers, shopping for food for Victor's return home…  
“Thank you for loving my son. I couldn't ask for a better partner – and a better alpha – for him.” She had said, wrapping Yuri in a floral-scented hug on the last day. “Come to dinner, both of you. When Victor is better.”  
“I’d love to! Thank you.” Yuri had replied, happily.

 

  
And now, the couple were back at home in Victor's mansion.  
The omega had been placed in his clean, freshly bedded nest, where he'd feel safer.  
“Do you want me to stay with you at night? Or would you prefer some space?” Yuri asked as he stroked Victor's hair.  
“Stay with me, please. I want to hold you.” Victor had replied.  
“That suits me just fine.” Yuri smiled, kissing his love’s hair. “It's been ages since we've cuddled!”  
“A few days.” Victor chuckled.  
“Exactly! Too long!” Yuri wrapped his arms around the omega from behind.  
There was a brief pause…  
“Actually…” Victor hesitated. “How would you like to move in with me?”  
Yuri stared at his mate in shock.  
“Isn't it a bit soon?” He asked.  
“We've rushed everything else!” Victor laughed. “Besides, time isn't a measure of love. I knew the moment we met that you were The One.”  
“So did I, if I'm being honest.” Yuri blushed. “Okay. Let's do it! Let's live together.”  
“Oh baby, I'm so happy! Thank you!” Victor wrapped Yuri in a big hug, then recoiled, exclaiming in pain.  
“Here, let me take care of you.” Yuri helped Victor to lie down properly and placed a pillow under his bandaged leg, before covering him with a blanket.  
“I have another request…” Victor spoke up meekly.  
“Oh? What's that?” Yuri murmured as he spooned Victor from behind.  
“Well…we've only had sex whilst I've been in heat, really…Aside from that one time after our date. But that led to…Anyway. That shouldn't happen now we've bonded. Um, what I'm trying to say is…Will you make love me, Yuri?”  
The platinum had gone completely pink, which Yuri found adorable.  
“Can you manage? Your leg…” He worried.  
“Of course. We can find a way! Just be gentle with me.” Victor nuzzled Yuri's nose with his own.  
“Always, my Wolfman!” Yuri grinned.

 

 

 

 

  
..

 

 

 

 

  
It took some thinking, and a few minutes of manoeuvring, before the couple found a position which wouldn't hurt Victor too much;  
The omega was on all fours, with his bad leg resting on some pillows, whilst Yuri carefully entered him from behind, and drove into him with slow, long and soft strokes.  
Leaning low over his lover’s back, the alpha pressed a trail of soft kisses up Victor's back, up to his neck, and just below his earlobe.  
Victor hummed in pleasure and let out a soft, breathy moan.  
“That feels nice.” He whispered.  
“Hmm?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well then…” Yuri murmured, doing the same up the other side of Victor's neck and other earlobe.  
Below him, Victor was carefully circling his hips whilst Yuri thrust in and out.  
After a while, the omega closed his eyes and bit his lip; he was getting close.  
“Baby, I'm so close.” He groaned.  
“Let it go, then.” Yuri murmured, “Come up a little bit; I want to see that beautiful face when you're tipping over the edge.”  
Victor's lips were claimed by a kiss, and his front half was gently lifted up.  
Yuri stroked Victor's erection, and the omega writhed in his grasp as Yuri penetrated him a little harder.  
With a moan, Victor came, resting his forehead against Yuri's as best he could.  
The alpha kissed his face as he came, and then ejaculated himself, filling his mate with his seed.

 

  
Carefully, they laid back down together, and although he hadn't knotted, Yuri didn't pull out just yet.  
They enjoyed a few minutes of kissing passionately and cuddling up together before Yuri pulled out.  
“Mmmm. Incredible.” Victor breathed.  
“I know you are.” Yuri hummed, kissing his omega on the nose.  
“Actually, I meant the sex.” Victor laughed.  
“But I meant you.” Yuri countered with a grin. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? How's your leg?”  
“I'm fine, honestly.” Victor promised. “My leg is fine.”  
“Good. So…I was thinking…Can you elaborate a little? On the whole wolf thing?” Yuri asked. “How it came to be?”  
Victor sighed. “I don't like talking about it, but…Well, you have a right to know, since you're my mate.” He took a breath. “About three, nearly four years ago, it happened. But I actually got into modelling at 16; I was scouted when I was up in The City. At first, I thought it was a joke; a scam. But then all the jobs started coming in! At first, it was just a few, now and again. But by the time I was 21, I was getting so many on a regular basis. The money was amazing! I had other jobs too, on the side. This house is all paid for; I literally own it. Let's put it that way! I don't need to pay any more for it.”  
“Wow!” Yuri marvelled. “You bought it outright!?”  
“I did.” Victor nodded. “And had some money left over! It was insane. I'd never had so much money! I'd never had so much popularity, either. People thought I was beautiful and ethereal-looking, handsome, sexy…Blah blah. I was getting jobs almost on a daily basis for hundreds, and even THOUSANDS of pounds. Some were for millions!”  
“Wait…Weren't you in a Chanel advert?!”  
“I was in three.”  
“Damn!”  
“Well, anyway…As time went on, I sort of let it get to my head a bit. I didn't MEAN to, it just…Happened. I felt like a fake, but I also felt untouchable. I got picked on as a kid for being “too girly-looking”. But nobody was picking on me anymore! All my old bullies seemed to almost cower when I saw them. They knew I'd gone far, and it gave me a sense of power. I sort of let it get to my head. I grew arrogant and a little cocky. I just felt like everyone was jealous of me.” Victor continued.  
“To be fair, they probably were.” Yuri shrugged.  
“Hmmm I don't know. Anyway. One day, almost four years ago, I was passing by a shop in South London, and I spotted a homeless woman. My friends all smiled at her, gave her money. She looked up at me, desperately, and…” Victor broke off, looking ashamed. “Oh god. I feel awful saying this; I'm so ashamed. You'll hate me…I…I sneered at her. I saw her face fall. She could tell I was the richest one out of my group of friends; maybe she didn't WANT to ask, but I felt like she was beneath me. I felt like she wasn't worth helping. I even SAID as much! I accused her of being lazy and just wanting to spend the money on drugs. My friends looked horrified and shouted at me. And me? I just…I didn't even care. Anyway, the woman stood up…I told her not to come any closer because my clothes were designer. Oh god! And then, she revealed herself as a sorceress; apparently she'd been watching me for some time. She told me off for my treatment of people, and how I'd become arrogant and vain. She was right. So…She punished me and cast a spell on me to become a werewolf every night that I was in heat. I scared off any potential mates after that; none of them wanted me. Nobody wanted me! I pretty much became a recluse for all those years. Too scared to go out.  
Anyway, one of my old friends knew and sold the story. He betrayed me. But I deserved it. It's only been going around for a few years, but the fact that it became a local true story, and a mystery, is what made it so popular. Everyone knows. I don't know if they know that I’M the wolf, but…”  
Victor drew in a ragged breath. “Now you know. I'm a terrible, selfish person. I'm horrible.”  
Yuri ran his hands through Victor's hair.  
“Correction: THAT PERSON was horrible and selfish. Whoever that Victor was, he isn't really you. He's part of your past, though, and you're a much better person now. I don't hold things against people. You know, unless they like, murdered or raped someone or something.” He said. “But you learned; most people wouldn't. It shows that it was never really ‘you’ in the first place. I love YOU Victor. Everything; past and present. It's made you into the amazing person you are today.”  
Victor went bright red and smiled.  
“I love you, Yuri. You're far too good for this world.” He hugged his mate and kissed him lovingly.

  
They ended up having sex again, a couple of times; slowly and tenderly.

 

 

 

 

  
..

 

 

 

 

 

  
When the phone rang a little later, Victor almost jumped out of his skin.  
“It's okay, it's just the phone. I'll get it.” Yuri rose and hurried over to the landline phone, picking it up.  
“Hello, Victor's phone…Oh hi! No, I’m his boyfriend…Yes, I'll pass you over.” Yuri handed Victor the phone. “It's the police.”  
Victor looked frightened, but took the phone as his mate released some of his pheromones to soothe him.  
“H-hello?...Yes…Oh, I see. Okay…Can my boyfriend come with me?...Thank you.” Victor paused as the man on the other end continued to speak, and his eyes widened. “I-I don't understand why…Oh. Okay, thank you for telling me. Thanks, bye.”  
The call ended and Victor hung up.  
“As you know, they caught him. He ended up confessing under interrogation. But I have no idea who he is? I've never met him before, and the name doesn't ring a bell; Marcus Batchwell? Anyway, he was watching me for a few weeks after you showed up and met me. Do you know him?” Victor frowned.  
Yuri thought hard.  
“Marcus Batchwell? No, I have no idea. He didn't look familiar to me. I would have told you.” He puzzled.  
“Oh. Well, he apparently read about the story because his son was interested in it after hearing people talking about it at school. He somehow figured out that it was me. Because of the scars. Apparently he wants rid of me…He thinks I'm dangerous and will hurt people or go on a killing rampage!? I have to formally identify him in a lineup.” Victor sighed.  
“But they arrested him at the scene.” Yuri frowned.  
“Yes, but it's protocol apparently. Please can you come with me? It's this Thursday at 5:00.” Victor asked.  
“Oh Victor, of course I will.” Yuri took his hands and pressed their foreheads together. “I'm here for you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“But, why on earth does he think you'll hurt anyone? You don't venture out of the garden! And HE was the dangerous one that night; he had TWO illegal weapons. Where the hell did he even get that gun from?!” Yuri fumed.  
“I don't know.” Victor shrugged, sighing. “But he's going to be put away for a very long time.”  
“Good. I'm just so glad you're safe. I can't imagine my life without you now.” Yuri smiled, his cheeks dusted with pink. “I love you.”  
“Oh Yuri.” Victor whispered, “I can't imagine mine without you, either. I love you too.”  
The alpha held Victor close, kissing him all over his face and forehead, making the latter bubble with laughter.

 

 

 

 

  
..

 

 

 

 

 

**Two months later…**

 

 

Victor did not turn into a wolf again.  
At first, he was relieved, but he missed it after a while.  
It would be useful to turn into a wolf as and when he wanted, and even Yuri wanted to try being a wolf, too.  
But it wasn't going to happen.

 

 

Victor had put forward the idea of a photoshoot; the outcome of which would be for charity.  
They decided that they'd photograph and put together‘calendar boys’ and ‘calendar girls’ calendars, along with photos of Makkachin in various settings and poses, with the proceeds going to a homeless charity.  
Victor and Yuri took the money down themselves.  
However, upon their return, Victor felt tired and had a backache, so he retreated to his nest.  
Lately, he'd spent a lot of time in there.  
Yuri had moved in with him, and had sold his house, much to the dismay of Phichit and JJ.  
“Don't worry, guys. I'm only round the corner!” Yuri had reassured at the time, “We’re still friends.”  
“Yes, and you can come over any time! We should have a party! OOH like a housewarming or a welcome party for you, Yuri!” Victor had said excitedly. “You're all invited!”  
“Thanks Victor!” Phichit had grinned.  
“Awesome; I can't wait!” JJ had added, “Can Isabella come too?”  
“Of course!” Victor nodded.

 

The party had been a success; that's actually where the calendar for charity idea had materialised!  
But now…Now, Yuri was living with Victor and was growing concerned for his mate.  
He was sleeping a lot, too, along with the backaches, lethargy, slight loss of appetite and slight nausea.  
It wasn't until just before lunchtime that they'd find out why…

 

  
The doorbell rang.  
“I'll get it!” Yuri called as he raced down the stairs, before opening the door.  
“Oh…Hello?” He greeted the brown-haired woman at the door. “Can I help you?”  
“Actually, I'm here to help Victor.” She replied, “I'm the sorceress.”  
Yuri eyed her warily. “Really?” He gave an uncertain frown.  
“Yes. My name is Minako…Is he here?”  
“Hmm…Come in. But if you try anything…”  
“I won't. I promise.”

 

Minako was led upstairs to the landing, and Yuri asked her to wait outside the nest.  
“Victor? A lady called Minako is here. Says she's the sorceress?” He called through the door.  
Instantly, Victor appeared, wide eyed.  
“You!” He blinked. “Why are you here? What did I do now!?”  
“Nothing, nothing. It's okay…You've done amazingly, actually.” Minako smiled. “I've come here to apologise for what I put you through. I never meant for you to SUFFER. Just learn your lesson, which you did. I've actually come to answer your wish.”  
“Wish?” Victor frowned.  
“You want to be able to turn into a wolf as and when you like, yes?”  
“Um…Yes.”  
“Both of you?”  
“Yes.” Victor confirmed.  
Minako nodded in response, cupping her hands.  
A bright, white flash surrounded her hands, and two pendants on thin silver chains appeared in her palms.  
“These will help you with that. You can wear them at all times, but you won't change into wolves unless you REALLY concentrate on becoming one.” Minako explained. “They are fashioned so that they're the same colour as your eyes, so you can tell them apart. Blue is for Victor, and red-brown is for your partner.”  
“Yuri,” Yuri introduced, with a smile.  
Minako nodded, returning the smile; “Yuri.” She acknowledged, handing both men their pendants. “And, um…Don't worry. Anyone else who comes along…They'll be able to change between human and wolf, too. Without pendants.”  
“But…How do these even work?” Victor blinked.  
“Magic.” Minako replied. “Magic is just that! Magic. It can't be explained. Try them?”

 

Yuri and Victor looked at one another and then slipped the pendants over their necks, concentrating hard on turning into wolves.  
Yuri transformed, and Victor's mouth fell open in surprise, even in his wolf form!  
The white wolf was now facing a black wolf...with red-brown eyes – which was rare for a black wolf!  
Victor wagged his tail and nosed at the black wolf, before nuzzling him lovingly, licking his muzzle.  
Yuri was the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen!  
A sudden jolt in Victor's body shook him, and he hurriedly retreated into his nest on a pile of towels on the floor, nosing at his stomach.  
Yuri tilted his head, confused, whilst Victor inspected himself.  
The white wolf suddenly wagged his tail ecstatically, rolling onto his back, proudly displaying his large belly.  
And then Yuri understood…  
His omega was pregnant!  
And judging by the trail of slick that was leaking from underneath Victor's tail, he was in labour!  
Of course; wolves only carried for a couple of months!  
Neither of them had known, but now Victor's symptoms made sense.  
At first, Yuri was stunned and shocked, but then he pulled himself together.  
The alpha laid down, up against his mate and nuzzled him lovingly, before licking the omega's descended stomach, feeling the tiny puppy kicks against his muzzle.  
Minako smiled.  
“I'll call a vet, shall I?” She half-teased, tapping away on her phone to find the local vet’s contact details. "And like I said...Anyone else who comes along will be able to change between wolf and human, too."

Victor let out a heavy breath, closing his eyes as Yuri rested his head on top of his, soothingly.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff! (Including fluffy puppies :'3 )
> 
> Your teeth may rot. Proceed with caution xD

“Hmmm…Fully dilated now.” The vet remarked. “The puppies are well and truly on their way!”  
Chris the vet - Victor's friend – was a good-looking man.  
Efficient and intelligent, too.   
And it seemed that he and his assistant – a brown haired man – were somewhat of an item.  
Yuri refused to leave Victor's side, growling softly whenever anyone tried to touch him to ask him to move.  
Eventually, they just left him where he was, licking his mate’s forehead.  
Victor was whining and nosing at his stomach, willing the birth to hurry up.  
Yuri had draped a black paw over the white fur of Victor's bump, feeling their young moving around; it was amazing!  
“Come on, Victor. You're a tough cookie, I know you are.” Chris said softly, stroking the wolf’s ears as his partner laid down more towels. “Give a big push!”  
The omega closed his eyes and began to writhe around.  
Alpha Yuri looked worried, and gently nuzzled his mate.

 

  
More whines and yelping…  
Victor's sides were heaving as he pushed.  
Flopping his head back down, he panted and a high-pitched yipping filled the nest.  
Turning their heads, the black and white wolves laid eyes on their first child; a tiny grey-white puppy.  
As it was taken over to Victor's head for him to clean, the omega looked confused.  
“I think we should be the ones to clean the puppies.” Chris told his partner, “Poor Victor isn't REALLY fully wolf; he doesn't know what to do.”  
“Good point.” The brunette agreed.   
With gloved hands, he gently cleaned the puppy with warm water and a soft cloth.  
Luckily, they'd thought to bring along these provisions; this wouldn't have been the first time an expectant mother dog hadn't known how to clean their puppies after birth.

 

“A little boy!” Chris announced.  
As the tiny wolf was gently placed next to Victor, he and Yuri gently nuzzled their son, but were broken off by another contraction.  
Another whine, and Victor began to push out the second puppy.  
Gloved hands assisted and another grey-white puppy was brought into the world, yipping and squirming.  
“Girl!” Chris smiled as his partner cleaned her up and placed her beside Victor with her brother.  
“Three more!” Chris announced.  
Victor and Yuri stared in shock.  
THREE more?!  
Quintuplets?!  
Sure, that was normal for a real wolf, but they were werewolves!  
They'd be human again soon!

There wasn't any time to argue, though, as Victor began to give birth to the third puppy.  
A black wolf this time; another little girl.  
The next two puppies were also black wolves; two boys.  
Victor collapsed his head on the cushion, exhausted, as Yuri happily licked kisses all over his face and ears.  
Their tails wagged proudly, and their litter of pups began to feed.  
“Good job, Victor!” Chris patted the wolf gently. “You did so well!”  
With a soft huff, the white wolf raised one of his forelegs, extending his paw out to Chris and his partner in thanks.

 

 

  
..

 

 

 

The new parents were left alone with their litter, once Victor and the puppies had been checked over.  
Chris had removed the soiled towels and placed clean ones down, stroking both wolves before he left.  
“I'll call soon to see how you are. So please be human then, one of you!” He laughed. “And don't worry; I won't go behind your backs and tell anyone if you don't want me to.”  
As he and his partner left, Yuri the black wolf rested his chin on Victor's side, proudly wagging his tail.  
He was a father!  
He couldn't believe it.  
No matter how weird this might seem to others, this was heaven to him.  
Love and a family…  
Who wouldn't be happy with that?  
Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep beside his already sleeping, nursing mate.

 

 

 

  
..

 

 

 

  
When word finally got out – with Victor and Yuri's permission – their friends flocked to visit and congratulate them.

Phichit, Yuuko, Takeshi, JJ and Isabella, Mila the barmaid, Chris and his boyfriend, the Crispinos, even Otabek brought Yura along!  
Minako, of course, showed up, too.

 

  
Phichit knelt down beside the white wolf, now knowing that it was Victor and marvelled over his soft coat and tail, and pointy ears.  
“So unfair! You even look handsome as a wolf!” Phichit grinned.  
A small movement caught Phichit’s eye; Victor had curled his bushy tail around himself and his babies, for privacy whilst they fed, and also fit protection.  
“Hey Victor, whatcha got there?” Phichit asked gently.  
Carefully, the wolf moved his tail out of the way, revealing five little soft, fluffy bundles sleeping by his side.  
Three black and two platinum.  
“AWWWWW!” Their friends chorused.  
“They're so cute!” Sara Crispino beamed.  
“They are adorable!” Mila agreed.  
“I love the tiny pointy ears.” Yura piped up, turning to Otabek, “So, when are we turning into wolves and having puppies?”  
Otabek turned red and the group erupted into giggles.

 

Yuri was currently a human, and he was sitting beside Victor's head now, cradling the wolf’s head in his lap, stroking the soft fur by his ears.  
Wolf Victor was wagging his tail at the praise and affection.

  
Before very long, Yuri had transformed himself into a black wolf, too, nuzzling up against his mate and gently nosing at their babies, helping them to get back into position to have some more milk.

 

 

 

..

 

 

 

Of course, five babies are much harder to look after as humans!  
But worth it, of course...  
And Yuri and Victor soon found that out!  
For one, Victor didn't have enough breasts to feed them all at once as a human, so the babies ended up being formula fed whilst they were in their human forms.  
As wolves, though, they suckled to their hearts content.

 

  
“Let's make a deal,” Yuri said at the end of one very exhausting day, “Chris neuters me when I next turn into a wolf, just in case we end up having another entire litter of babies!”  
“I might actually ask to be spayed!” Victor laughed. “I love our babies more than anything – except you, of course – but I agree; five is enough!”  
They laughed together, kissing lovingly.  
“I'll go on birth control in time for my next heat.” Victor promised.   
“And I'll wear something!” Yuri added.  
“Please do. You apparently have some extremely eager sperm!” Victor laughed.  
Yuri gently shoved him.  
“But they are beautiful, though, aren't they?” Victor swooned, “We make such beautiful babies!”  
“The cutest! They get that from you.” Yuri kissed his mate tenderly.

 

As wolf pups, they didn't open their eyes for a couple of weeks, but as human babies, their eyes opened almost immediately.  
They had three sons and two daughters;  
Two black haired boys – one with blue eyes, one with brown.  
One black haired girl with brown eyes.  
One platinum haired girl with blue eyes, and one platinum haired boy with brown.  
All of their children were cute little things, taking after their parents completely, even down to the long eyelashes!  
“Hey, you know what we should do?” Victor piped up suddenly, “A wolf puppies calendar for charity! Featuring our beautiful little pups!”  
Yuri sat up, eyes wide.  
“You are actually a genius! YES!” He exclaimed, cuddling one of their daughters against him whilst he fed her a bottle. “Nobody can resist cute puppies!”  
“And this time, can we split the profits? Half to the homeless, half to Chris's veterinary clinic? I think he deserves more.” Victor requested.  
“Sure. In fact…Why don't we hold a big event?” Yuri said slowly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“All of our friends in this small town all work for small businesses, right? Local businesses and charities need a lot of funding, too, and a lot of attention. They put so much love and hard work into what they do. It's not all factory produced; they do real and honest hard work. We could all set up a big event on the village green or something and everything raised goes to the local businesses? That would include the homeless shelter!”  
“And show what each business has to offer.” Victor added, excitedly! “The studio definitely could do with some more publicity, and I know the pub and café could, too. They deserve better. Plus the florist…All of them, really!”  
“We need to call everyone. I mean, we could offer mini photoshoots, sure. Obviously we’d need to charge, but we could do it. A village open day!”  
“Yes, Yuri!” Victor beamed. “Let's set up a meeting. We could do it here.”  
“Are you sure? You don't mind?” Yuri blinked.  
“I'm completely sure.” Victor confirmed, kissing Yuri on the cheek. “This is such a great idea! I really hope it takes off.”  
“Me too.” Yuri chuckled. “I love it when you get all passionate about something! Your whole face just lights up. You look even more beautiful.” He blushed.  
Victor turned pink too, chuckling nervously.  
“Now, you! Be careful! We don't want to do anything that might risk putting more babies inside me.” He chuckled, exchanging a kiss with his mate. “Besides, you're the beautiful one. Inside and out!”

 


End file.
